True Colours
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: From the first minute Stiles stepped foot out of bed this morning his day has gone from bad to worse. Do the words 'Swapped bodies with Derek Hale' go under bad? Or worse? Stiles doesn't know but he's pretty sure he's soon going to find out. That among with other things. Bodyswap! Sterek! Rating may change for later chapters!
1. Chapter One

_**So this is a new story I've started. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Getting up in the morning was a normal routine for Stiles, of course, and it would go the same way every single day. He would be awoken harshly by his alarm blaring at exactly 6am, where he would then proceed to clamber out of bed, somehow managing to stumble over his own two feet on the way to the bathroom, where he would take a leak, almost missing the bowl in his bleary eyed tiredness, as usual.

He would then brush his teeth, spilling toothpaste over his shirt, like always, and having to put the shirt in the wash before heading back into his room to get dressed. He would pick out his clothes, preferably jeans, a shirt, and then a shirt to go over the top like an over shirt, sometimes added with a hoodie on extra cold days.

It would then be the casual walk downstairs, not bothering to be quiet with his footsteps on the creaky wooden stairs since his dad would have already left for work at four, just like always. Shovelling breakfast down his throat, which consisted of a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice, along with the usual Adderall dosage to keep him mentally stable for the day which was probably going to be filled with danger at every turn. Did he mention to say that happened like, all the time?

He's about to leave when the realization would hit him that his textbooks are, weirdly, still in his room, and he would rush back upstairs and stuff them in his backpack, messily of course, before rushing back downstairs and dashing out the door. He would then search for his Jeep keys which are meant to be in his pocket, but of course are still on the table in the kitchen. It's amazing how forgetful he is, isn't it?

He finds himself making a hurried break back inside and collecting them, then making his way out again, but not before locking the door behind him, missing the lock ten times before eventually getting the key in. He would stumble on his feet frequently while running to the Jeep, fumbling with the door and ignition before finally being able to start driving to school.

The drive, of course, is filled with red lights that seem to turn up rather unexpectedly, and his usual drive which is meant to take 10 minutes is lengthened to 25 minutes. He curses some interesting words, colourful vocabulary actually, and is late to school by at least an hour. He already knows that Mr Harris is going to have so much fun spending time in detention with him, making up really nice snarky comments about how he's never going to get anywhere in life and that he is a no hoper student with a concentration capacity of an Adderall induced goldfish. Good times, right?

Well anyway, he makes his way to Mr Harris's classroom, sneaking a peak in and seeing Scott sitting in the normal seat, as usual. He's starting to think that maybe he can just have today off, wag school and go visit Mr Mc'Broody pants aka Derek Hale/sourwolf. It's his plan, of course, that is ruined speculatively by Harris calling out him name rather loudly, head turned to the door that he is trying expertly to hide against.

"Well, it seems Mr Stilinski has finally decided to join us." Harris has the impulsive glare going on and Stiles just wants to slink away unnoticed. But, of course he finds himself walking through the door anyway, head down as he makes his way to the desk beside Scott. He gets his books out and is aware of everyone staring at him and whispering to each other but he ignores them. His head turns when Scott taps his shoulder.

"What?" He hisses.

Scott is taken aback by his reaction but shakes it off. "Hey, why were you late?" He asks, and his brown eyes are a tad concerned. It's not often Stiles is late since he is actually very good at being on time, so this being late thing is weird.

"Car trouble," Stiles says bluntly, turning back in his seat to face the front where he is sure Harris is giving him the angry 'pay attention' look.

"But your jeep is fine, hasn't had any trouble in years. Well apart from when the Alpha ripped out y-" Scott stops talking when Stiles turns around again, eyes narrowed. "Sorry dude, but you get what I mean," he shrugs.

"I don't know, _okay_? It just wouldn't start so I had to hotwire it and it took a lot longer than I thought it would." He doesn't want to tell his best friend the real reason why he was late; teasing and being made fun of that he was a weapon of jinx was sure to be expected.

Scott just nods quickly, seeing that Stiles is in no mood to be messed around with. "Okay then, just - just make sure to get it checked out. If you come late again I don't think Harris will be all too kind about it."

"Of course." Stiles rolled his eyes, turning back in his seat again, ignoring the confused look from Scott and letting his head plonk down on the desk. He listens to Harris explain some weird new theorem for the rest of the lesson, trying to concentrate but effectively zoning out for the last half.

"Mr Stilinski, would you care to share to the class what we have just been discussing?"

Oh crap.

Yep, he is _so_ dead.

He lifts his head up and sees Harris staring at him though his glasses, lips curled up slightly like he knew that Stiles had no idea what the hell they were talking about. "Um, no sir. No idea," he replies. Everyone is staring at him now and he is well aware of Jackson snickering something to Danny.

"Well then, I guess you should be paying more attention. I believe most human beings use these things on our head, ears I presume, correct Mr Stilinski?" The whole class laughs and Stiles just groans.

"Yes Mr Harris," he grits. He knows how this goes. He gets mocked by Harris then laughed at by the class. Oh look, they're all counted for. He's just waiting for what's coming next.

"I think an after school detention is in order, don't you agree Stiles?"

Yep, and there it is.

Perfect!

"Yeah, whatever." He waves it off dismissively. Everyone is shocked at how well he took it and even Harris's eyes have widened a fraction. The surprise lasts only a few seconds and soon everyone is listening to Harris continue talking about his stupid theorem.

A couple more minutes in the lesson and he begins to feel sick. His head is doing mini drum rolls and his mouth is dry, like really dry, and he has this off feeling in his stomach, a white hot prick sensation. He is stuck in the middle of wanting to throw up and wanting to pass out. He hears Scott whispering to him but he's not sure what he's saying, he's not really sure what anyone is saying right now, not even Harris, who tends to voice his opinions pretty loudly. All he is aware of is that right now his body is feeling all yucky and he really needs to throw up, the faint 'passing out' sensation fully compensated by bile that is beginning to rise in his throat.

"Hey Harris, you mind if I use the rest room? Don't feel too good." He manages to raise his hand, head still on his desk and eyes squinted in the direction of Mr Harris who has stopped teaching and is now glaring at him rather… concerned?

Scott is now leaning over his desk and is right in Stiles' face. "Dude, you okay? You don't look too good," he says worriedly.

"Bloody fantastic," he croaks, aware that his voice sounds exceptionally scratchy.

"Yes, of course. D-Do you need to go see the nurse?" Harris is actually sounding like he gives a shit and Stiles is starting to wonder if he's hallucinating.

"Nope, I'm fine. I - I just need to use the restroom." Stiles shakily stands up, head spinning; his knees nearly buckle but Scott is suddenly standing there and holding him up by the arm.

"Mr Harris, I'll take Stiles up to the nurse," Scott said, picking up his bag. Still supporting Stiles, he went over and packed away his friend's books into his bag and slung his and Stiles' bag over his shoulder before helping Stiles walk out of the classroom.

Stiles knew that Scott lied to Harris and is actually taking him to the restroom for they are headed the opposite way to the nurse's office. When they get there Scott puts the bags down and guides Stiles to sit on a bench and sits down next to him. He's aware of his friend's brown eyes that are staring at him puppy like, wide and concerned before he speaks.

"What the hell happened back there, Stiles? You looked like you were going to collapse. If I hadn't caught you, you would have definitely been in the nurse's office." Scott is trying to contain his emotions that are, of course, heightened by his wolf like nature.

Stiles just stared at Scott, eyelids fluttering. "I-I'm fine Scott. Just didn't feel all too good," he mumbles. The need to throw up is still present but God be damned if he was going to throw up in front of Scott.

"I know you're lying. Stiles, your heart skipped," Scott said bluntly.

"Just let it go Scott. I'm fine," Stiles groaned, keeling over when the bile seemed to rise further. Looks like throwing up in front of Scott was going to have to go ahead as planned because before he knew it all he had eaten for breakfast this morning was on the floor at his feet.

"Okay. Stiles, tell me what's wrong," Scott commands, voice slightly wavering and losing the authority it's meant to have.

Stiles is about to reply, really, he is, but the thing that stops him is the next load of vomit that seems to spew from his mouth. He's aware of Scott shaking his shoulders and yelling and it's all too melodramatic. He head is pounding in his ears and his stomach is twisting in ways he never thought possible.

"Stiles, answer me! _Stiles_! No, Stiles don't you dare close those eyes!_ Stiles_! Stay awake!_ STILES_!"

Yep, and that's when he's met with the wonderful inky black colour that is unconsciousness.

* * *

_**What do you think? **_

_**Good? **_

_**Bad? **_

_**Please let me know if you think I should continue. **_

_**More chapters to come if people are interested! :D**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**_

_** I'm so very happy that people like this so far! :)**_

* * *

When Stiles wakes up the first thing he notices is that his back is pressed against something hard, like_ really_ hard, like _wooden floor_ hard. He opens his eyes to see he's looking up at a very familiar burnt down ceiling. Then he looks around, and his theories are confirmed. He's in the Hale house. But how the hell did he manage to get over here? He doesn't remember anything apart from spewing his guts up in the school bathroom and then passing out.

He groans... wait a second, he groans? No. Derek groans. Wait, where is Derek? He looks around again and he doesn't see any sign of the brooding sourwolf. Huh. Weird. He could have sworn he heard Derek groan. He brings his hands up to his face, stops for a second, because when the hell did he grow _stubble_? Wait, _stubble_? He runs his hands over his face again and that's when he realizes that his hands aren't his own.

They're Derek's.

...Let's just ignore how he knows what Derek hands look like, shall we?

So... yeah.

He just stares down at his hands, which are _freaking huge_ might he add, as he tries to come up with the most logical answer as to why he has Derek's hands and stubble. Only one thought, which is _utterly_ crazy, comes to mind. He kinda freaks out when he stands up and proves, just like the earlier theory, that this one is correct as well.

He has abs dude! _Abs_! A mighty fine six pack that juts down his chest and all he can do is ogle at it. Cause seriously? Wow! He runs his hand down his chest, mystified as he feels the hardness of muscles. So this is what it's like to have muscles? Derek is lucky. Yep. That's for sure.

He takes in the rest of his body. Well, what little there is left that he hasn't already discovered. Soon he is down to below the jeans. Wait! If he does this, looks at Derek's package, will it be like, perverted… or something? Oh what the hell! It's his body now technically, anyway.

He takes a deep breath, can't believe he is actually going to do this, before pulling back the top of the jeans. He is kind of dreading what he is going to see because either-

a) He is going to laugh at how small it is.

OR

b) He is going to be jealous of how big it is.

When he looks down, though, he comes to a standstill, a mental blank, and _really_? That like... never happens to him!

What he's looking down at right now is just... just unbelievable. He can't even form words at this moment. Not that he wants to, of course. Because he really doesn't want to hear his own words coming out of Derek Hale's mouth. But seriously! This dick is massive! It's... It's like 8 inches? No, not even that. More like 9 and a half inches! And it's thick... like a… yeah he's better off not saying.

He shakes his head, running a hand over his face again, ignoring the rough scrape of stubble as he tries to come to terms with all the stuff he has just found out in the past few couple of seconds.

1- He's not in his own body. That of course is pretty clear

2- He's somehow, crazily enough, taken the form of a certain sourwolf

3- Derek's dick is fucking amazing!

Okay, maybe the last point wasn't exactly necessary. Meh. Who cares. He's in Derek Hale's freaking body for crying out loud! Oh all the things he could do.

He could smile. A lot. Give everyone a dose of what Derek looks like when he actually shows human emotion. And isn't a frowny creep.

He could order around the Betas. Boyd! Yes. He's always wanted to show that no good oath who's boss!

And oh my freaking god! He could wolf out! Like all teeth and claws and red eyes. This was awesome!

Wait, wait... and wait! He is totally getting ahead of himself here. He hasn't even begun to think about some key points and factors.

Like Derek.

If he was in Derek's body then where was Derek?

Stiles suddenly had a bad feeling.

If he was in Derek's body then that means that Derek was in… Oh god!

That meant that Derek was in his body...

* * *

Derek groaned, well, he thought he groaned, since the only thing he heard was an annoying weak and pitiful moan. Very familiar, reminded him of a certain Adderall hyped teen. But how was Stiles here? He doesn't remember visiting Stiles, let alone seeing the kid around at all. Last he remembers is doing his normal every day work out and then keeling over, feeling light headed and sick to the stomach, before blacking out.

He sits up, technically tries to sit up, since a hand is pushing him back down again. He finds himself staring up at Scott, who seems to be worried sick for his brown eyes are wide and slightly bloodshot. He growls. Whoa. That was definitely not a growl. He pushes the hand back and says, "I'm fine." If it wasn't for the voice of Stilinski coming out of his mouth he would have been totally okay with having Scott finding him lying on the floor of a… bathroom? How did he get here?

"Stiles, hey, Stiles you okay?" Scott shook his friend's shoulders. He wasn't expecting the low growl, well a failed attempt at a growl, leaving Stiles' lips, or the way his honey brown eyes flashed angrily.

"Stiles?" Derek sat up and ran a hand through his… buzz cut hair? He suddenly had an inkling of what was going on. Didn't mean he wanted it to be true though.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Stiles, you okay dude?" He watched Stiles sit up, creaking his neck a bit to the right. He's now well aware that something is wrong with his friend.

"I'm not Stiles," Derek says bluntly, grimacing at how his words sound coming out in that tone. The pitch is freaking unbelievable. How did this kid even put up with his own _voice_?

"You're not Stiles," Scott chuckled, shaking his head, "Stiles, buddy, you sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

"_No_. This is Derek." He tries to flash Scott a death glare, formerly known by Stiles as his sourwolf look (whatever that means) but soon finds it doesn't seem to work, for Scott just laughs. "What are you laughing at? This is serious," he growls. Yet again, doesn't really sound like a growl, but it's enough to get the point across, for Scott stops laughing and gives him a sort of perplexed look.

"You're not Stiles. You're Derek." Scott has no idea _how_, but the look Stiles is giving him? It _does_ look a lot like the glare Derek gives when he's pissed off. "Okay so, say if you were Derek. How did you get in Stiles' body?" He asks.

Derek sighs slightly in relief, and slightly in defeat. In relief that Scott believes him... somewhat. In defeat that he, in fact, has no clue on how he ended up like this. "I don't know. One minute I'm doing my routine workout at home and next I wake up here, stuck in an idiot's body that even his _voice_ seems to set my nerves on edge," he huffs.

Scott listens to the information carefully, nodding slowly. "So you have no idea how this happened?" He takes the next glare from -Sterek?- yeah, that sounds good - as a warning, and just goes with nodding again. "Okay, so would you have any idea where the real Stiles is?"

Derek shakes his head. "No." The sudden realization dawns on him. "Wait, could he be in my body? I mean, logically, wouldn't that mean we switched? Me in his body and his in mine?"

"I don't know," Scott shrugs. "But I do know that we need to get to class. Mr Harris is going to _kill_ us."

"I'm not going to class, Scott. I'm not even meant to _be_ here." Derek stands up, taking in the clothing that he's wearing and rolling his eyes. "I have more important things to do with my time than going into some pathetic classroom and learning useless facts I don't even need to know." He's about to leave when Scott grabs him by the arm, and surprise! He's human now! He can't pull away.

"Look here Ster... Derek, you're in Stiles' body now, okay? And that means that you need to do what he does, including going to class and being a grade A student that talks too much and makes numerous embarrassing behavioural acts that get him into trouble at least once or twice in every lesson." Scott is giving him a firm hard stare and Derek is starting to understand what Stiles has to go through every day. He won't lie. He sympathizes for the kid.

"I don't get a say in this, do I?" Derek groans, knowing there is no way he can get out of this in the shape/body he is in right now.

"Nope," Scott smiled, slinging his backpack on and passing Stiles' bag to Derek. "Now come on, we have class to get to. We'll figure this all out later."

Derek sighs, begrudgingly taking the backpack off Scott and slinging it over his shoulders before following the teen out and into the hallways. He already knows that there is no way in hell he can pull this off.

But he at least has to try.

* * *

Stiles has found a plain long grey sleeved shirt thrown across the room and puts it on, along with a black leather jacket he finds thrown across the opposite side of the room. When he's fully dressed he tries to get his head straight and set his mind on one thing. But what thing? There are so many things he can do right now.

He can go out for a run in the woods. All wolfed out.

He can go terrorise some poor helpless person... nah, too obvious.

He can go find the Betas… wait no he can't, they're still in school. School! Yes, that's what he needs to do!

Derek is in his body, which means that he must be at school, living his boring ass life. Ha, he can imagine poor Derek stuck in his body, cramped in a classroom and having to listen to teachers squabble all day! It's so humorous to think about! But what about Scott, wouldn't Scott have already figured out that Stiles is not Stiles and that Stiles is actually Derek?

Stiles shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Wow he has been doing that a lot the past few minutes. He decides to head out, finding the keys to the Camaro in his jacket pocket. He makes his way outside to where the car is parked at the front, taking in the glorious shiny black paint job. Oh, how he was going to have fun driving this baby.

As soon as he gets comfortable in the driver's seat he feels right at home, moaning at the soft cushiony feeling as he rests his head back and turns the key in the ignition. The engine purrs to life and the sound is music to Stiles' ears. He goes into reverse and pulls out, soon finding himself on his way to the high school.

He starts to mess around with the rear-view mirror, checking out his reflection in the mirror and not being able to hold back the shudder that runs down his spine when hazel eyes stare back at him. He is going to have to start getting used to this new look. He can't be scared of his own reflection. C'mon, that's just lame!

By the time he arrives in the car park and parks at the front of the school he has looked in the mirror enough to not be too scared of his reflection. In fact, he is now actually starting to admire the curve of his jaw and the way his cheekbones jut out. He finds himself waiting patiently for a few hours, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and occasionally humming -ignoring the way it sounds so weird having Derek hum the tune to batman- while waiting for the final bell to ring.

When the bell finally rings he all but jumps out of the car, leaning against the side as he waits for Scott and Derek (in his overly geeky red hoddie) to come wandering out of the doors. He eventually spots them and calls out, waving his arms around. Yep. By the way Derek glares at him, or tries to glare, and how Scott laughs, he knows that he's just made the sourwolf look like an idiot.

"Stiles, that's you in there right?" Scott says as soon as they're face to face. Derek is looking at him through anger infused brown eyes and he can't help but snort at the way it looks on him. Does he always look like that when he's angry?

"Yep." He pops the P on the end and he sees Derek wince. Yeah. He is so totally ruining the nice scary and imposing impression thing that guy's got going.

Scott shakes his head. "Wow. And you have no idea how this happened?" He chuckled.

"Nope." He pops the P yet again, this time full out snickering at the way it sounds on Derek's tongue.

"Do you mind? You're making me sound like an idiot," Derek grumbles. Oh holy hell does he sounds funny when he grumbles.

"No. Not at all," Stiles smirks, imagining the way Derek's lips look when they're curled up at the sides. "In fact, this is actually pretty awesome. I can make you so look like a complete-"

"You finish that sentence and I will beat you senseless." Do his threats always sound that lame?

"That threat _really_ sounds stupid coming out of your... well, my mouth." Stiles laughed. Wow, Derek should laugh more often. His laugh is nice.

"Yeah, well everything you say comes out stupid from my mouth."

"Dude, that totally made no sense."

"Don't say dude when you're in my body. It doesn't sound right."

"Yeah? Well right now nothing about me looks right. You wear me horribly."

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh don't play dumb, sourwolf."

Scott looked between his best friend and Derek, his mind scrambled at all the weird and obscene things coming out of both their mouths. He couldn't imagine either of them saying this in their respected bodies.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror, dude? You have a body of a Greek god! Why not smile a little?" Stiles smiled widely to prove a point and he saw the way Scott's eyes grew large and Derek's jaw slackened. Ha. He looked so weird like that.

"Do not smile like that... _Ever_. It's creepy," Scott shuddered.

"Why not?" Stiles pouted. Oh yes. He most certainly did just make Derek do a pouty face. It felt awesome. He wishes he could have seen it. By the looks on both Scott and Derek's face it must have looked really bad.

"Don't do that again," Derek groaned. The way Stiles had pouted made his face look... god! There were no words to fathom how wrong it looked!

"Okay. Fine." Stiles made a straight face, narrowing his eyes. "This look better?"

"Yes, a whole lot better. You almost look like the regular Derek," Scott compliments. If it even was a compliment at all. Derek just nodded, clearly peeved off that his body is inhabited by an idiotic teenager that won't stop making him look retarded.

"Okay, so we can go now? I_ really_ need to piss," Stiles said. Oh freaking lord cheesus that sounded ridiculous coming out of Derek's mouth.

Scott flinched like he was wounded. "Yeah dude, go do what you have to do... later." He turns to Derek. "You may want to go to the Jeep and head over to the Stilinski's. I'll meet you there."

Derek shook his head. "No. There is _no way_ I trust him with my car. He can drive his own Jeep back to his house." He points at Stiles who is looking around, is actually bobbing his knee and is whistling a tune under his breath. Is that batman? Oh god he doesn't want to know.

"You can't, Derek. Stiles driving your car would look totally weird and would just draw attention. Right now when you're in his body you will have to drive his Jeep. I'll go with Stiles in your car, okay? I'll make sure he doesn't crash it into a tree or whatever." Scott said. Derek hesitated and Scott pushed him. "_Go_!"

"Fine. But if he even so much as _scratches_ my car, I'll make sure that when I get my body back, he's _dead_," Derek threatens, storming away in the direction of Stiles' Jeep.

When Derek's gone Stiles lets loose a loud laugh, pretty sure that Derek's face looks ridiculous the way he's laughing right now. "Dude, did you see the way he walked off like that. I think it made my ass look big. Is my ass big?" He questions Scott who just gives him a weird look and walks away and around to the passenger side of the car, ignoring his question.

"Scott! C'mon, man, answer me! Is my ass big!?"

You can only imagine how many people turned to stare at Stiles, who just gave an awkward wave -something that _totally_ didn't suit Derek's persona _whatsoever_- as he slid into the driver's seat of the Camaro and gunned the engine.

* * *

_**Seems like Stiles is using every chance he gets to make Derek look funny. **_

_**I coudn't resist Stiles just playing around with facial expressions to see what the reactions from Derek would be. **_

_**Yes. I'm evil in a very weird way xD**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Thank you again to everyone for all your reviews! You guys are amazing! **_

_**This early chapter here is a token of my appreciation. Enjoy! :3**_

* * *

Stiles and Scott were driving to the Hale house. Scott thought it would be a good idea if he was there to supervise Stiles while driving in case he accidently ran someone over or something. Stiles, who thought it was stupid, decided to voice his opinion quite clearly... and very loudly.

He could _so_ totally drive without damaging the designated vehicle or injuring pedestrians. It was only _twice_ that he had managed to ram the Jeep into a tree and _once_ that he had barely missed running over a school kid. The kid had been listening to his iPod and was not paying attention to the road so technically... wasn't his fault!

Scott, of course, just had to give him the 'you need help' look and continue implying that he was not trusted at the wheel, which he so totally _was_… to a certain degree.

"I don't see why you have to supervise me driving. It's not like I'm going to kill anyone," he huffed, appreciating the rumble of Derek's voice. It gave his words depth. Nice, very nice depth.

"Yeah, well last time you said you were 'capable' of driving you ended up crashing the Jeep into a tree," Scott snapped.

"That was an accident, okay? I swear there was like a huge wolf on the road and I had to swerve out of the way to miss hitting it," Stiles defended.

"A wolf, really Stiles? I thought you said there are no wolves in California," Scott smirked.

"There was_ then_!" Stiles knew he sounded stupid, especially how Derek's voice seemed to waver in annoyance.

"Sure Stiles, whatever. And even if there was a wolf in the middle of the road how the hell did you manage to get the Jeep stuck up a t-"

"I know, Scott! A stupid freaking god damn_ tree_! You don't have to remind me!" Stiles didn't know where all this anger was coming from or why it was bursting out of him. He could feel something inside him howling, was that an inner wolf? Derek had once said something about an inner wolf. He shook his head and dismissed the idea. He had no clue about any of this, but whatever this was, it was making him really pissed and all he wanted to do was rip something apart.

Scott just stared at his friend with shocked brown eyes. He had never ever seen Stiles get so angry before. He had to admit it was pretty scary, especially with him being in Derek's body, it just made it worse. He swore he saw a flash of ember red and a glint of canines before Stiles settled down, breathing ragged and hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white and the veins were sticking out.

Stiles inwardly flinched at the terrified expression on his friend's face and instantly he found his inner wolf retreating, howling settling till he could feel nothing but calm. "I-I'm so sorry, I have no idea what just happened," he gasped.

Scott still looked pretty shaken but he shrugged it off with smile. "Don't worry about it, it's fine."

"No, it's not Scott. I-I totally lost control." Stiles was well aware he had never heard Derek sound this insecure before. His feelings were totally destroying the awesome emotion barrier Derek had surrounding himself. And it sucked.

"Stiles, seriously, it's all right." Stiles looked up, feeling Scott's hand on his shoulder. "I had the same problems when I was first turned. All I wanted to do was, I don't know, attack something I guess. But then I found my anchor and - and then it became a whole lot easier."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you had Allison. Me? I'm not even a_ werewolf_. I just somehow managed in my awesome luck to have the body switch of the century with the dourest Alpha on the planet." He chuckled. "Plus, Derek's anchor is anger. So that means I just have to release my pent up anger, right?"

A weird look suddenly crossed Scott's face but before Stiles could say anything it was quickly replaced by a grin. "I guess so buddy, just don't release that pent up anger on me will ya?"

"Definitely not," Stiles laughed. He still had a feeling Scott was keeping something from him, with that weird look flashing across his face and everything, but decided to leave it alone. Best not to get into too many things at once, right?

* * *

As soon as Derek started up the Jeep's engine all he wanted to do was rip the demonic vehicle apart. It wasn't a steady rhythmic rumble like his Camaro, more like a spluttering sound that reminded him of a broken down tractor. A useless piece of shit, so to speak, and Derek didn't want to have to drive this crappy piece of junk. But he had to.

So that is how he found himself driving down a dirt road, engine spluttering continuously and giving him a major headache. He never got headaches, ever! What was even more annoying was that he couldn't concentrate on driving. It was like he knew what to do but his brain wanted to do other things. That's also how he found himself singing along with the radio to a song he hated and not being able to stop for means unknown. Is this what the kid had to deal with every day? This ADD?

He was relieved when he could finally see the Stilinski house in the near distance and even more relived when he parked the Jeep at the front of the house, the spluttering sounds of the engine ceasing and half his sanity finally returning. He got out of the Jeep, aggravated when the car door seemed to take more than five pulls to open, all but left the stupid school bag in the back seat, slamming the door closed again, enough for it to rattle, and stomping to the front door of the house.

He didn't bother to knock, knowing the key was in Stiles' jacket somewhere, fumbling in the pocket before finding the key and turning it in the lock. The door swung open, creaking slightly, and he stepped inside, closing it behind him and looking around at his temporary 'home' for the time being.

It didn't look too bad, not too shabby actually, way better than his burnt down house. This one had a nice spacious living room with a lengthy beige recliner, flat screen TV and a small oak wooden table near the couch where there were a couple magazines and a remote laying on it. He walked further in to see the kitchen. It was pretty big and had a fridge to one side and cupboards on the other... but no table. Which was kind of expected since it looked like Stiles and his dad ate on the couch.

When Derek was done looking at the kitchen he walked back out, noticing some pictures on the walls in the living room. One of them was of Stiles. He looked around maybe 5 years old and he had a big smile on his face, dimples showing at the corners of his mouth and honey brown eyes twinkling. His hair was longer in this photo. Derek noticed. It came just past his ears where the ends seemed to spike up. Derek couldn't lie, no matter how much he wanted to, but Stiles was incredibly cute in this photo.

After having a longer look at the pictures on the wall, coming across many of Stiles as he grew up, features changing to how they were now, Derek decided to take a look upstairs. The first thing he saw when he was at the top of the stairs, was two doors. One further away to the right and one only a few metres to his left. He knew which one was Stiles' since he had been in the kid's room before. He walked over to it, opening the door and going inside.

Of course when he entered he was met with the most disastrous mess of a bedroom he had ever seen. And he himself had been a pretty messing kid when he was growing up as a teenager.

The bed was unmade, covers half on the bed and half hanging off. There were heaps of books scattered on the floor as well. Most of them were text books and mythology books with some papers stuck in between the pages, while other pages were just thrown on the floor beside the books in a poor attempt of a messy pile. Derek also saw that Stiles' desk was no better. Papers askew on the table, so many that Derek could just make out there was a laptop under the mass of white sheets. Empty Red bull and Monster energy drink cans were scattered on the floor beside and under the desk, along with around 10 yellow highlighters, all missing lids. So very typical.

"How does this kid even live here? It's a freaking war zone." Derek found himself picking up the papers that were at his feet. He saw that one of them was an English assignment… yep, that was due a little over a month ago. Idiot.

It took around 45 minutes but eventually Derek had the room looking pretty much spotless. The books were all in a neat pile on the corner of the desk along with all the papers as well. He had picked up all the empty energy drink cans and put them in the bin beside the desk. After finding out all the yellow highlighters were inked out he disposed of them as well, finding the lids in a pile underneath all the papers, they went into the bin too.

He let himself relax, lying down on Stiles made bed and closing his eyes. That clean up really took a lot out of him. Not only a few seconds later had he heard the sound of a cruiser engine outside before the slamming of a car door. He groaned, burying his head in the pillow.

The Sheriff was home.

* * *

Stiles expected nobody to be at the Hale house when he and Scott arrived. Wrong. The whole pack was there. Brilliant! He could only expect them to sniff out something fishy about him and come pouncing on him and accusing him of not being Derek. Again, so wrong!

It was the complete opposite.

Isaac seemed to whimper when he strode up to them, blue eyes wide and fearful. Stiles suppressed the urge to laugh, looking the Beta up and down, seeing that Isaac was practically trembling. Was Derek really that intimidating?

"D-Derek." Isaac bowed his head and the rest of the pack did the same.

Wow, seems like he was.

Stiles didn't know what to say or do. Sure he had seen Derek order around the pack and talk to them in that 'Do what I say or I'll rip you to shreds' way, but him having to actually do it himself? Yep. So not happening.

Scott was smirking, trying not to laugh as well, as the pack seemed to take a step back when Stiles took a step forward. He wanted to tell them that they were, basically, taking self-precaution steps away from Stiles but something in him made him keep his mouth shut. He wanted to see how this went down.

"Why are you here? _Huh_?" Stiles snapped. "Did I call for you?"

The pack all whimpered this time. Erica was trying to cuddle up to Boyd while Isaac just stood there, still shaking and eyes wider than before. He looked like a scared shitless puppy. It was hilarious.

"Don't whimper at me, you bunch of puppies! Why are you here!?" Stiles had a feeling this wasn't how Derek acted all the time but he wanted to make a big impression to the pack. This was just too fun.

"N-No, we... we o-only wanted to ask you if... if we could have an extra training session." It was brave little Isaac who spoke. Stiles raised an eyebrow, trying to be threatening. It worked all right. Isaac was whimpering softly under his breath while the pack looked at him fearfully, waiting for his reaction.

"Well I'm not in the mood right now. Come back later tomorrow." He saw Boyd about to say something and flashed the Beta a glare. Boyd instantly recoiled.

The pack all nodded and soon they were gone, rushing away hurriedly into the trees. Stiles only expected to see wagging tails behind their backs as they fled. That's pretty much how humorous it looked.

"Okay, I gotta admit that was like _so_ cool," Scott grinned. He had never seen the pack so terrified in all his life. Even with Derek yelling at them himself. Was it just him or did Stiles have a more intimidating impression on them than Derek?

"Man, did you see the look on Boyd's face when I gave him the 'open your mouth and you're dead' look? Awesome!" Stiles laughed. He knew the Betas were scared of the Alpha but that was too funny!

"So are you going to tell them who you are?" Scott asked.

Stiles gave him a 'what do you think' look, which _really _probably just looked more like Derek's 'are you trying to be stupid or are you just plain stupid' look. "No. Of course I'm not, you idiot." He shook his head. "That would just give them another reason to try and kill me when we figure this body switching stuff out. And lately, have you seen how much shit I have to deal with? That added onto the pack trying to make me their own personal chew toy? Uh... no _thank you_!"

"Another reason?" Scott looked sceptical. "How many reasons do they _have_ against you?"

"Believe me when I say this Scott, you _don't_ wanna know," Stiles laughed.

* * *

The sound of the front door slamming and then the heavy thud of footsteps on the stairs was what Derek heard next. The Sheriff was coming up the stairs! What the hell was he going to do?

Of course he began to panic.

At first he thought of just hiding somewhere. The closet? It was cosy, and even though it was filled with lots of dirty clothes the kid hadn't bothered to take out to wash, it still was a pretty nifty hiding place. No. Just because he's in a teen's body and now human doesn't mean he has to hide and play chicken. He will not stoop that low.

"Stiles, I'm home!"

Derek did it.

He hid.

He ran to the closet, closing the door and making sure he was properly concealed before sinking down to the ground. Yes, this was the act of bravery that Derek Hale had to turn to. Sue him!

"Stiles? You up there kiddo?"

Derek heard the bedroom door open and squished himself up to the back of the closet a little more, bringing his knees up to his chest. He peeked through the slight crack of the door to see the Sheriff walking in, stopping to study the room, eyes widening in what looked like disbelief.

"You cleaned your room? Wow, this must be... what? The first time you've ever cleaned your room since you were_ twelve_?" The Sheriff chuckled.

Derek tried to hold back the snort, _really_ he did... but it was too late. The Sheriff must have heard it too because soon Derek was looking up at a none too pleased John Stilinski standing in front of the closet, eyeing him down like a banshee.

"Stiles, what in the name of... what the hell are you doing in the_ closet_?"

Derek just gulped, trying his best to mimic the innocent smile that he saw the kid pull when he got in trouble, giving a small wave from where he was huddled up in the corner of the closet. "Um, uh... h-hey dad…"

Yeah, by the look on the Sheriff's face and the way Derek found himself pulled out of the closet by the ear, definitely self-explanatory. He was dragged over to the computer chair and not too gently plonked down before the Sheriff began interrogating him.

"What in god's name were you doing in the closet, kid?" The Sheriff ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, the _closet_? Really Stiles?"

Derek had no idea what to say next. He seriously,_ really_ needed to pay more attention to the kid sometimes. If he had this would have been a hoot and a howl -no, nope, no pun intended in that statement whatsoever. So, he just found himself shrugging.

The Sheriff just stared at his son, wondering why he hadn't said anything yet, since Stiles would have already come up with a quick and witty excuse pretty much 5 seconds ago.

"I just came back to check on you, but taking in the clean room and all -a miracle by the way- it seems you're okay. Just stay here and don't burn the house down. I'll be back later. I just need to head down to the station for a bit." With that John left the room. He simply had nothing else to say to that kid.

When the Sheriff was gone Derek let go of his own sigh of relief, sagging back in the chair and looking up at the celling, closing his eyes. This was a nightmare, an utter complete, _total_ _nightmare_.

And he was stuck right in the middle of it.

That night he found himself not being able to concentrate on the main thing he was trying to do- _sleeping_- instead, his brain was roaming over many scenarios as to how this nightmare had started. In the end he had managed to come across many possibilities, which all sounded incredibly stupid and quickly evaded his mind, as he fell into a very restless sleep.

* * *

_**So a little more character studying. I wanted this to go into a bit more on how our guys are handling their new bodies. As you can see Derek is getting a little dose of Stiles'**** ADD and Stiles is starting to get the whole 'inner wolf- I want to rip your throat out' vibes.**_

_**Next chapter should be a little more... I'd say interesting is the perfect word to describe it. **_

_**There will definitely be some Sterek! ;)**_


	4. Chapter Four

_**More reviews, faves and follows?**_

_** Wow, you guys are really wonderful! **_

_**Here is the next chapter! :D**_

* * *

When Derek woke up the next morning he was hoping -oh god was he hoping- that yesterday was all a dream and he would wake up in his actual body. The realization that yesterday was not a dream and it was in fact pretty much real was when he opened his eyes to see he was lying on Stiles' bed.

He groaned and ran a hand over his face, still trying to get used to the smoothness of skin and no rough stubble, another pointer that this was no dream. He sat up and was rather taken by surprise at the head rush he got, blinked his eyes a couple times before very slowly standing up on his own two feet. That, of course, was followed by another head rush.

He walked over to the closet, opening it and seeing what he could wear today. One look at the kid's clothing collection made him wrinkle his nose in disgust and shake his head. This would not do. Not one bit. He had taste and this was no taste he was willing to get used to.

All the clothes were either too brightly coloured or too baggy. The only decent pieces of clothing he even considered wearing were a pair of black skinny jeans and a long dark navy blue and white checker shirt. He decided to just go with those, in fear mostly, that if he went through any more clothes he would die of or suffer a colour seizure.

When he was dressed he looked in the mirror. The first thing he noticed was that the long sleeves of the shirt didn't look right, so he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, nodding in satisfaction when it looked much better. He took in the way the skinny jeans fitted Stiles' figure perfectly, turning around to the back and seeing... wow, they fitted Stiles' ass more than a little smugly.

Wait, what! No, he did not just think that about Stiles! He did not! He couldn't have! He can't! He _will_ _not_!

Derek shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of how the jeans made Stiles' ass look so squeezable, and it took all of it in him not to reach behind him and squeeze it just to see how it felt. He turned back around in the mirror, this time taking in how the jeans fitted Stiles so... _right_ in the lower region.

No, bad Derek! Get your head out of the gutter! He's a 17 teen year old and you're 21! This is wrong, more than wrong!

In the end Derek won the internal mind battle and managed to clear his thoughts of all the images that he had of Stiles naked, enough for him to be out of the bedroom, out of the house and in the Jeep in under three minutes.

He sighed and ran a hand through his buzz cut hair and turned the key in the ignition. Instead of going to the high school -which he should- he decided to take a trip to the Hale house. Most likely Stiles would be there and right now he really needed to talk to the kid.

* * *

When he arrived at the house the first thing he saw was his Camaro parked at the front, and oh thank god, it was still in mint condition. Stiles had taken care of it well. He was pleased. At least the kid could be trusted with some things.

He got out of the Jeep, less aggravated than yesterday when the door yet again took more than five pulls to open, and walked to the front door of the house. He didn't knock, of course -why would he need to do that, it was technically his house- and opened it, strolling in casually. Casually? That must have been a first for him.

The first thing he saw was Stiles laying on the floor, but not alone, oh no, he had the whole pack lying on top of him in a great big puppy pile. Derek snorted lightly. Did they always look like this when they puppy piled?

He cleared his throat, expecting the pack to not hear it and keep sleeping, but was pretty surprised when the body underneath the Betas groaned and flung his arm, hitting Isaac in the head. The result was Isaac whining and kicking his leg out, catching Erica in the jaw which in turn made her elbow Boyd in the head.

Of course things went downhill from then

"Owwww… who hit me in the head?" Isaac whimpered.

"AH! WHO KICKED ME IN THE JAW!?" Erica screamed, brown eyes flashing golden amber.

"WHOEVER THE FUCK ELBOWED ME IN THE HEAD... I'LL KILL YOU!" Boyd shouted, canines bared in anger.

Derek noticed that Stiles was basically ignoring the pack's complaints, lips tugging up in a smirk as he pretended to remain asleep. He also noticed that all the pack's heads seemed to snap towards the doorway, at him, and then they all seemed to be growling. Even Isaac.

He didn't know what to do, well, more like he had no time to think about what he could do, for the pack was already bolting up from their positions, leaping at him with canines bared and wolf eyes flashing.

They didn't get far.

A howl, no, a roar like snarl erupted, so loud that it had him clamping his hands over his ears and screwing his eyes shut. The pack all stopped in mid leap and their feet made contact with ground again, they turned around, shifting back with wide eyes as they whimpered.

When Derek opened his eyes he found out what had caused the pack's fright, well more like whom.

Stiles.

Stiles was now standing in a crouched attack position, red eyes glinting dangerously, hands at his sided with claws out. He was growling, rumbling lowly in his chest as his eyes glared down the Betas who were trembling and whimpering in front of him.

Derek was frozen in shock. D-Did he really look like that? If he did? S_hit_. He understood why the pack was always so scared of him.

Stiles, who had just seconds previously been growling and looking like he was ready to rip the Betas to shreds, was now looking very stoically calm. Too calm. Derek felt it. And oh boy, you could definitely tell that the pack felt it.

"Isaac. Erica. Boyd." And holy crap, if he looked calm he obviously was playing the best actor ever, 'cause his voice? Nope, totally not calm. He sounded furious. "Get. The. Hell. Out. _Now_."

Derek saw the Betas eyes widen and their whimpering turned to whining. He was actually taking notice that they had never whined around him before. Never. Even when he had roared for the life of him in front of them when he was angry. This was a whole new breed of fright. And it wall all because of Stiles.

"D-Derek... w-we're s-sorry... I-" Erica began.

"Are you deaf!? I said _get out_!"

Derek even flinched at the harshness of the snarl that left Stiles' lips. He has never even begun to think about if that's how he sounded when he was continuously yelling at the pack.

Erica nodded and connected hands with Boyd before they both ran out, bumping Derek's shoulder but not noticing or caring in their hurry on the way out.

"Is there something keeping you here, Isaac, or are you _incapable_ of showing your way out?"

Derek noticed the cold and yet remotely hard glare Stiles was directing the Beta and couldn't help but feel a shiver run up his spine. That glare. It was so… dark.

"N-No... I-I'll go," Isaac whimpered, blue eyes darting around him timidly before he ran to the door, giving Derek a frightful jerked nod on the way out.

When Isaac was gone Stiles sighed and Derek just stared at the teen in his body. Right now Stiles was looking like he wanted to just rip and tear something apart. His hazel eyes were steely and soon they landed on him. Derek gulped.

"You look pretty scared shitless right now, sourwolf." Stiles broke out in a grin and Derek still couldn't shake the fact that Stiles made the grin look reasonably good on him.

Derek coughed, shuffling his feet, a habit he rarely even found himself doing. "Why did you do that?" He glanced behind him at the closed door that Isaac had knocked shut on the way out, before turning back to Stiles and letting the shuffling of his feet come to a halt. "You didn't have to do that. They wouldn't have hurt me."

Stiles snorted. It was something Derek definitely remembered doing often and Stiles made it similar to his own. "Yeah, sure, they were just growling and about to attack you with wolf hugs."

"Stiles." Derek knew he couldn't growl so he settled for just rolling his eyes instead. "You know they would have stopped if I told them who I was."

This time Stiles laughed and, well... Derek had to admit that the laugh suited him. Doesn't mean he was going to laugh more often though.

"You're kidding, right? You really think they would have believed you?" He shook his head, still laughing. "You would have been on the floor being ripped apart and you _know_ _it_ Derek. Plus you're human now, so no awesome wolf healing. You would be dead and gone! N_ada_! Derek Hale nothing more but a pile of stinking flesh and bone!"

Derek did not appreciate how Stiles was talking about him, speaking of him like he was weak and couldn't handle looking after himself. He suddenly had an urge to punch him in the face. Before he had actually calculated how this would turn out he had already taken the next two steps forward, fist connecting with a hard jaw and he couldn't help but wince, cursing when he felt pain inflame in his knuckles.

Stiles just stood there like the blow was nothing. "Seriously Derek, you punch me in the _face_?" He chuckled. "Is that all you can do?"

Derek huffed, knowing he couldn't growl for shit, cradling his fist in his hand as he gave Stiles the best death glare he could muster. It must have looked stupid because next thing Derek knows, Stiles is laughing... and soon after a while Derek finds that he begins to laugh as well.

When the laughter subsides Derek just stares at Stiles. He can practically see straight through the hazel eyes, like a portal, underneath he sees the rich glimmer of honey brown. It's like Stiles is still there -which he is- but Derek can see fragments of the real Stiles under his body's exterior. It's unexplainable. He wonders if Stiles can see the same with him.

"So… you have school now. You might want to go. I know Harris is a dick when you're late," Stiles chuckles, and he blinks. He swears he can see faint flickers of Derek's hazel in those honey brown eyes. It's a little weird.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Derek totally forgot about that. He's well aware that he has to go but right now he doesn't want to. Really? He'd rather just stay here with Stiles. Which in itself, is pretty weird, since when has he _ever _wanted to be near Stiles?

"Yep. So you better get going." Stiles made shooing motions with his hand. "It's best if you get there before class starts, don't ya think?"

"I'd rather stay here," Derek grumbled.

Stiles laughed again, patting him on the back. "Now come on Derek, you don't want me to get in trouble do you? If it gets found out that I haven't been at school my dad will kill me, not to mention Harris will grant me a whole month's worth of detentions."

"Then I guess that'll just be one of your problems when we get this stuff sorted out, won't it?" Derek smirked.

"No. I don't need any more problems, Derek," Stiles frowned. "I want you to go to school so it looks like I'm there. If you don't I will find out... and when I do," he whispered, "Let's just say I won't be very happy."

"You're joking," Derek scoffed. "You can't make me do anything."

"Oh really?" Stiles raised a brow, stepping forward so his chest was flush against Derek's. "And right now what can you do to stop me?"

Derek didn't use the logical part of his brain for this situation. Really, he should have. But he didn't.

That's how he found himself taking Stiles by surprise, enough that he was able to push him back against the wall. He had his hands on either side of Stiles' head and was staring into those hazel eyes. They were too familiar. It was a little freaky, especially when he was looking straight at his own face but knowing it was Stiles underneath it all. But then, right there, he saw past the hazel. Deep down he could see just the barest flicker of rich honey. It was alluring, somewhat tempting...

...and before he knew it, he was leaning forward.

* * *

"Derek, what are you doing?" Stiles hissed. He tried to move away but a hand was pressed against his chest and he looked up into Derek's eyes, the oh-so-very-familiar brown he sees in the mirror every morning. But no, right there, right there he can see it. It's the brief glimmer of hazel that seems to catch him staring. It's also the thing that gets him to stay still, not moving an inch and just memorizing every speckle of colour that appears in those hazel depths.

It's also what gives Derek the chance to press a light chaste kiss to his lips, hands moving to cradle his head as tongue seems to breach the barriers he lets down so easily. And the main thing that strikes him first, the thing that actually gets his mind reeling, is when Derek pulls back and looks into his eyes... deep into his eyes. All he can see is the hazel all over again, hidden amongst brown amber that clouds over the hazel's true colours.

He begins to get a feeling that this is meant to be.

That they're meant to be.

Whatever this feeling is, it's taking up a whole part of him. He has no idea what this feeling is or why he's feeling it, but the feeling is good. He likes it. Oh god. How he _likes_ it. It's like an urge, not really an urge, but it's something he needs to express.

He feels a sort of howling inside him, like an inner wolf maybe? He has no clue. All he knows is that it's powerful, strong and demanding. It's calling out to him for him to take what's his.

But what _is_ his?

He's not a werewolf. This is just something he's picked up from Derek since they did the whole body switcheroo gimmick. Which he still has no idea how it happened, by the way.

"Derek, what is this howling I'm feeling?" He decided to ask the Alpha himself since he has to have at least some idea of what is going on.

Derek just stares at him though, eyes wide and… lustful? Or is that confused? Damn. He should really know his own facial expressions by now.

He doesn't really have time to guess what the expression is because the way Derek crashes their lips together again, hands moving down to grip his waist as he pulls their bodies closer together, it's well… it's well self-explanatory.

* * *

_**Stereky goodness just had to be needed. I'm also guessing people are wondering about the changing of eye colours? Well that is all part of the mystery of the body swap. I'm not giving anything away. You will just have to find out! ^.^**_

_**It won't be this full on Sterek from now on but there will be more light Sterek episodes such as this. As the summary says, this will be probably rated M later on but that will have to wait. Our guys aren't gonna jump on into it too soon, so you may have to wait for a couple more chapters.**_

_**Nevertheless, Derek and Stiles will still have the occasional moment. So all I can say for now is enjoy the ride! :3**_


	5. Chapter Five

_**Thank you everyone for everything so far! I love you guys! :3**_

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" Scott whispered, leaning forward in his desk as Derek walked in and sat down in the seat in front of him. Derek sighed. He was aware of that idiot teacher Harris giving him an angry glare, probably for being 20 minutes late. He turned in his seat and looked at Scott who was giving him the same glare, only half as mad as Harris's

"I got up late. The kid doesn't set an alarm," he shrugged, taking out the stuff he needed for the lesson. As if he knew anything they were going to be learning. He didn't want to -no, _could not_ tell Scott- that he was late because he had been making out with the teen's best friend. It would not go well and he was already in enough shit as it was.

"Yes he _does_, Derek," Scott hissed. "What were you doing that took you so long to get here? You know that if you keep turning up late Harris will give Stiles hell for months when all this stuff is sorted. Do you _really_ want to put Stiles through all that?"

"Harris can kiss my ass," Derek snapped, turning back around in his seat.

Scott's jaw dropped. Derek had attitude, that's for sure. He just shook his head, focusing his attention at Harris and his theorem thingy he still had yet to go over from last lesson. He would deal with Derek later.

Halfway through in the lesson and Scott found himself hearing light snoring. He looked around the classroom, trying to catch out who had made the ultimate mistake of falling asleep in Harris's class. He eventually noticed that everyone was awake, all either barely paying attention to the front of the class or whispering quietly to each other.

Then where was the snoring coming from?

His attention came to rest on Stiles' desk and then that's when he found the culprit of the snoring.

It was Derek.

Derek's head was down, arms splayed over the desk and hanging off the edge, as he snored lightly. Scott snorted. He was rather surprised that Harris hadn't caught the guy out already.

"_Pssst_, Derek." He tapped Derek on the head. No reaction. "Oi Derek, wake up." He flicked Derek on the nose. The only reaction was a slight twitch of the face and a rather loud snore. Scott sighed. This called for drastic measures. He put his hand up.

"Yes, is there something you wish to say Mr McCall?" Harris raised an eyebrow and all the class turned to him.

"Uh, yeah, um, Dere- Stiles is sleeping." He pointed down to Derek who was still happily snoring away. The whole class laughed.

"Is he now?" Harris frowned. He walked up to Derek's desk with a ruler in his hand. Scott's eyes widened.

"Mr Harris I wouldn't do th-"

Too late.

The ruler slammed down hard on the desk beside Derek's head, the sound loud and refracting. Derek instantly shot up, eyes bleary but now fully awake. The whole class laughed again and Scott could hear Jackson's bark of laughter from behind him that was louder than the others.

"Sleeping in my lessons, Stilinski, is not a very smart thing to do,' Harris said, walking back up to the front of the class. "I expect you to be in detention with me after school," he smirked.

Scott saw that Derek was giving Harris a glare made of pure ice, his hands gripping the sides of the desk rather forcedly. This was bad. Scott knew this was not going to end well.

* * *

Yep... that was how he found him and Derek sitting in the chair in front of the principal's office.

Derek had acted rather rationally and had thrown his desk and chair at the black board. There had been a lot of yelling, mostly Derek but also maybe Harris because when Scott last saw, Derek had Harris by the throat and pushed up against the wall.

He, of course, had tried to get Derek off Harris, who had been practically gasping for air breathlessly Well, it really didn't end well. Derek had slammed him against the door and bashed fists into his face. He had fought back and they both sustained bruises... well Derek had. He just healed quickly.

Derek had a black eye and bloody lip, hands clenched in fists as he stared at the wall in front of him. Scott had tried talking to him but whenever he did he got a rather rude 'shut up' or 'leave me alone.'

When the principal finally came of out his office and directed them into the room he glanced sideways to see Derek eyeing the principal with a glare of ice cold rage and Scott already knew that this would not end well either.

He was right, of course.

That was also how he found himself and Derek walking out of the school with a suspension notice for a week. He had tried to reason with the principal that he was only trying to help and didn't mean to get into a fight but the principal made it clear that he was still getting suspended for bodily harm on school grounds. Derek had just sat there the whole time, not paying attention to anything the principal said and basically not really giving a shit.

"Derek, are you fucking serious!? You got us suspended, man!" Scott yelled. They were outside the school and standing in the car park. Scott was making it pretty clear that he was pissed.

Derek just shrugged, hands in his jean pockets. "I don't care, Scott," he said bluntly.

Scot grit his teeth and cursed under his breath. "Yeah, well guess what? I do! Okay Derek, I care that I just got suspended. My mum is going to kill me! And when you get home the Sheriff is probably going to skin your ass alive!" He growled.

"Again, I don't really care," Derek shrugged.

"Well you have to! Stiles is going to be in so much trouble, you know that right?" Scott fisted his hands, trying to calm his inner wolf. Right now all he wanted to do was rip Derek's head off. Better not. That would leave him with a headless -or dead, there off- friend when the body switch was figured out.

"Yes Scott, I know," Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair. Really, it was becoming such a normal habit. "I know that Stiles is probably going to get in trouble... and I am sorry. Something's happening to me, okay? I have no idea what but it's just... it's got something to do with Stiles."

"Stiles? What do you mean it has something to do with Stiles?" Scott arched a brow. "I mean, whatever you're going through, it just might be part of the body switching thing right?"

Derek shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that we need to find out how the hell this happened before things get worse. B-Before I get worse," he groaned.

"Get worse? What do you mean? Are you sick? Oh god, a-are you_ dying_?" Scott looked panicked and Derek just couldn't help but laugh.

"No. I'm not dying, you idiot," he chuckled. "It's something different. I can't explain it... it's just-"

"Does it have something to do with Stiles and his inner wolf thing?" Scott asked.

"What?" Derek perked up. "What do you mean?"

"Stiles, um, he said that he's feeling something. He described it like an inner wolf. In the car we were mucking around and then I said something, I was just joking though... you know what I mean? And anyway, he totally flipped out, red eyes flashing and everything." Scott sighed. "I think he still feels kinda bad about it."

Derek's eyes widened. "And you didn't even _think_ to ask him about it?"

"No, I just thought-" Scott stopped, seeing the look on Derek's face. "What? Is this important?"

"Yes." Derek grit his teeth, storming away to where he parked the Jeep. He was aware of Scott running after him.

"Hey, what's going on? Derek!" Scott made it to the Jeep just as Derek slammed the door and started up the engine.

Derek wound down the window, sticking his head out. "Stiles is starting to feel my inner wolf. Since the body switch we must have not only switched bodies but also statuses. Ever since I've been in Stiles' body I haven't been able to concentrate. I know what I want to do but my brain wants to do other things."

"Like ADD?" Scott questioned.

"Yes, _exactly_ like ADD," Derek confirmed.

"And now Stiles is-"

"Yes, he's in touch with my inner wolf. Everything he's feeling right now is connected to it. Since he's never been a werewolf he has no experience in controlling it and his emotions are heightened." Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what the hell is going on here but ever since we've switched bodies I've been seeing... _things_."

"Things? What things?" Scott pressed.

"I don't know," Derek huffed. "I can't explain it. It's got something to do with our eyes. It's like I can see straight through mine and see his. It's like I can see he's still in there, underneath it all."

"You can see his eyes through your own?" Scott guessed.

"Yes!" Derek flinched at his outburst, clearing his throat. "I mean yes... something like that." He shook his head. "Also, you said Stiles has been feeling the inner wolf, right? Did he mention anything about an anchor?"

"Yeah, but he just guessed that he needs to use anger as his anchor. Ya know? Since your anchor is anger. He thinks that if he uses the same anchor you have he can control it," Scott said.

Derek cursed, banging his head on the steering wheel in front of him. "No! That won't work," he growled.

"What? Why?" Scott asked, eyebrows rising.

"Because anger isn't my anchor," Derek groaned. He pulled out in reverse, speeding off and ignoring Scott yelling and waving his arms around. When he made it out onto the road he ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly, "_He_ is."


	6. Chapter Six

Derek had finally left for school, the sound of the Jeep leaving the premises. Stiles let himself sink to the floor, head in his hands and breathing still panted from the previous kiss that had practically taken the air out of his lungs. The inner wolf inside him was still howling, the howled whimpering deep in his gut becoming unbearable. It was penetrating him and it felt horrible. He knew that it was because Derek was gone, he just didn't know why.

He decided to try to end the whimpering and calm the very non placid inner wolf, forcing all of his brain on thinking about his anchor. Anger. Think about anger. The white hot rage. The unspeakable torment of emotions. The fire to your ice. Let it sink in. Let it take over. Let it control you.

Stiles fisted his hands in his hair, eyes clenched shut and breathing steady and even as he tried to direct all of his emotions to anger, mind setting to things that made him angry.

People who kick puppies.

Mr Harris.

Jackson the douchenozzle.

Allison and Scott kissing.

Lydia not kissing him. _Ever_.

His dad when he sneaked fries into his food order at Burger King.

His ADD

An assignment that took hours to complete and then somehow got deleted from his computer when the prior due date was just a day away.

Being benched in Lacrosse.

Not being able to get it off in the shower, even with the exception of thinking about Der-

_"Derek!"_

That voice seemed to snap Stiles out of his thoughts and the inner wolf automatically rendered it's howling. He looked up, seeing Boyd enter through the front door and walking up to him. He did not look happy, that was for sure.

"I thought I told you to get lost," he growled, standing up to confront the Beta who was looking back at him with narrowed eyes and a firm scowl on his lips.

"Yeah? Well I must have heard you incorrectly," Boyd countered.

"Heard me incorrectly?" Stiles took a step forward, chest flush with Boyd's and face nearly inches away from his. "I'm sorry, but since when do you even _have_ the audacity to 'hear me incorrectly' hmmm?"

"Since now," Boyd shrugged.

Stiles grit his teeth and he was pretty sure the anger thing was now going along way better than a couple seconds ago. He could practically taste the white hot rage on his tongue.

"And now that we've got _that_ out of the way, I came here to tell you that I'm leaving the pack," Boyd said bluntly. "You're becoming a horrible Alpha and I'm not sure if I can follow your rules any more."

Stiles' nostrils flared. The inner wolf was back, howling louder than before and penetrating his core. He was talking about Derek. Boyd was talking about Derek. In a bad way. That was _totally_ not on. It made Stiles so mad. He could practically see red now. He was pretty sure his Alpha eyes were showing for Boyd took a step back, eyes widening a tad but then narrowing.

"I'm not afraid of you any more, Derek. If you think you can get me to run away again like a scared little puppy, you're wrong." Boyd shot his claws out, eyes flashing yellowish amber.

"Boyd. Stop," Stiles hissed.

Boyd just laughed, yellow eyes glowing. "Can't tell me what to do any more, Derek. You're not my Alpha," he sneered.

Stiles felt rage, full blood boiling rage. He could feel the prick of own claws coming out like a natural instinct and was well aware of the bones in his jaw jarring forward, canines elongating from his gums 'till he was fully wolfed out. Boyd was the same, growling lowly with lips pulled back in a snarl and eyes flashing dangerously.

"What are you going to do Boyd, fight me?" Stiles sneered. "You know you'll lose. I'm an Alpha. You're a Beta. Who do you think will make it out of here alive, huh?"

Boyd roared, lunging forward with claws outstretched. Stiles jumped out of the way, grabbing Boyd by the sefore sliding cruff of his shirt before the wolf could attack again, throwing him across the room where he crashed into the wall head first, bdown onto the floor.

"See? Pointless," Stiles chuckled. "You're not strong enough, Boyd. You haven't got the power to defeat me. You're_ weak_."

"I'm. Not. _Weak_!" Boyd got back on his feet, charging at Stiles with canines bared and claws sharp at his sides. Stiles ducked down and Boyd flew over the top of him in a failed lunge. But Boyd, instead of crashing to the floor, landed on all fours and charged again. Stiles turned around just in time to see Boyd coming at him, but it was too late to move. Boyd's body tackled into him and they landed in a heap on the floor.

Boyd was on top of Stiles, snapping and growling as he tried to get close to Stiles' neck with his teeth, pinning Stiles' arms above his head. Stiles struggled slightly, twisting his head to the side and away from Boyd's canines as he tried to flip the Beta off him. Boyd just pushed down harder and Stiles whimpered softly, feeling rib bones slowly breaking from the heavy weight.

"I'm weak, huh? Look at yourself, Derek." Boyd gripped Stiles by the throat, claws digging into the flesh. "I mean, you're the Alpha. I thought you'd be able to take me. But _this_? This is just pathetic."

"I would be able to if you got the fuck_ off me_," Stiles growled, bucking the lower of his body up. Boyd wasn't expecting the sudden action and was distracted enough for his grip on Stiles' arms to loosen, giving Stiles enough time to free them and slice a claw across the Beta's cheek, the impact of the hit throwing Boyd off him, before getting back on his own two feet.

Boyd got up holding his cheek, blood dripping from the clean cut scratch mark that ran down his face. He snarled loudly, charging forward again. Too bad Stiles was prepared this time, grabbing the Beta by the head and getting Boyd in a head lock with both hands, claws digging into the tender flesh of neck muscle. Boyd whimpered, shaking his head and trying to release the hold that Stiles had on him, but all it did was make the claws dig in deeper.

"And_ I'm_ the weak one?" Stiles snickered. He tossed the Beta to the side before wiping the blood off his claws on his shirt. "I say you need better battle strategies." He heard, as well as felt, the presence of Boyd lunging at him from the side, flicking his arm out and catching the Beta in the chest, sending him flying back again.

Boyd got up, holding his chest but nonetheless still managing to roar, charging at Stiles stealthily. Stiles crouched down low, making it look like he was preparing for the blow, instead he tried a different technique this time and lunged forward, claws out. He smashed into Boyd, both their bodies thumping to the ground.

It was Boyd who was under Stiles this time.

Stiles had a hand at the Beta's throat, the other hand raised back in a fist. He snarled in Boyd's face, feeling his inner wolf howling at the victory. They had just won.

"You may have a smart mouth on you, I'll give you that," Stiles sneered. "But in the end it comes down to positions and as a normal underpowered Beta you still stand no chance against me." He tightened his grip on Boyd's neck, enjoying the pained whimper of the Beta underneath him. "I think you've lost, hmmm? Haven't you Boyd."

Boyd growled, yellow eyes flashing. "Not _yet_."

Stiles arched an eyebrow, not understanding. It wasn't until he realized he hadn't pinned Boyd's arms. He had no time to block the incoming claw. It smashed into his chest, claws digging into the skin and ripping through tendon and muscle, blood flowing from the already major puncture wound. Thank god it missed his heart.

He gasped, blinding pain coursing through his veins, inner wolf whining pitifully. Boyd ripped the claws out of his chest, yellow eyes glinting and lips curled up in a faint smirk. The Beta kicked his legs from underneath him, Stiles not having the strength to move and just falling sideways on the ground, clutching his chest.

That... wasn't healing.

"Why aren't you healing?" Boyd asked, eyes widening. He changed back, canines withdrawing and eyes flashing till they were his normal dark brown, almost black. "You're meant to be healing. Derek, what is going on!"

Stiles coughed, feeling the rusty acidic taste of blood coating his taste buds. "D-Don't... know." He coughed again, bringing a hand to his mouth and seeing the red speckled drops of blood on his hand. Which usually meant internal bleeding. _Great_.

Boyd didn't know what to do. The Alpha wasn't healing. He was meant to be healing, but he wasn't. "What should I do?" He asked.

Stiles looked up at Boyd to see the Beta with wide panicked eyes. He laughed, though it broke into harsh coughs that drove more blood up from his lungs. "I-I th-thought I wasn't... y-your Alpha... a-any more," he hissed, clutching his chest again when more pain flared.

"I know what I said." Boyd shook his head. "But I can't leave you like this, you might die!"

"Just leave me," Stiles rasped, letting his head fall back onto the wooden floor -that was now probably soaking through with blood- and closing his eyes. "Let me die."

Boyd inhaled sharply. Let Derek die? Was he _nuts_?

"I can't let you die, Derek. Y-You're my Alpha," he stammered. "I-I'm sorry for fighting with you. I-I should have stood down like you said."

Stiles groaned, half from the mind blowing pain, half from the fact that he was going to have to listen to the start of a 'please forgive me for disobeying your commands, Oh mighty Alpha' speech.

"D-Don't," he croaked. "Don't s-start with... t-the 'I'm so sorry for everything' thing... p-please. I'm d-dying enough a-as... i-it is." He coughed again, whimpering softly. He's actually surprised he's still alive. He's bleeding out! He should be _dead_!

Boyd raised a brow. This was not Derek behaviour. Sure he could be sarcastic, but _this_? This was whole new breed of sarcasm, even for the Alpha. It sounded more like something Stiles would say.

Wait... Stiles?

* * *

Derek was about 3 minutes away from the Hale house when he felt it. It started off as a slight twinge in his chest, enough for him to flinch, but he dismissed it quickly. It was only when it grew into more of a sharp stabbing, that he hissed in pain. Then it sky rocketed to a full on burning sensation, this time enough for him to groan and clutch a hand to his chest.

This wasn't a normal pain. He had felt pain like this before. Like when Peter had full on ripped his claws through his chest at the high school. It had felt like this. Mind imploding. Lung burning. Chest incinerating. Blood boiling. It had felt _exactly_ like this.

That was what had Derek pushing his foot on the gas pedal, the Jeep going at_ least_ 100 kilometres per hour. He had to get to the house. Now.

This pain wasn't all for nothing. Something was wrong. He felt it. He knew. He_ knew_ it had something to so with Stiles. The body swap thing must have connected them or something. It had to have.

Derek slammed on the brakes when he made it to the front of the Hale house. He stopped the engine, bolting from his seat and ripping the door open -it opened on the first try- slamming it shut and running full sprint to the doorstep.

The door was already open.

Derek felt his heart thundering loudly in his head as he barged in. The pain in his chest was more dull now, barely there. Why was the pain gone so sudden? He found out why as soon as he saw the two figures in front of him. One figure stood out the most.

It was Stiles. Stiles, who right now, was clutching his chest and whimpering softly, blood pouring out from underneath his hand in a steady stream.

"Stiles!"

_"Stiles!"_

Boyd and Derek both yelled out at the same time, though Derek's was more of a sharp cry while Boyd's was just a frustrated growl.

"Stiles?" Boyd blinked, taking in the teen who came running up, dropping to his knees beside Derek. "What are you doing here?"

Derek's eyes flickered up at the Beta, before stopping and lingering on Boyd's hand which which was covered in blood. Stiles' blood.

"What did you do to him!" He grabbed Boyd's hand, holding it up. "What is this!"

Boyd snatched his hand away, eyes flashing yellow for a quick second. "Don't question me, Stiles! What are you doing here?" He growled.

Derek ignored Boyd, attention darting to Stiles. Stiles, whose breath was slowly getting shallower, hazel eyes fluttering.

"Stiles?" He didn't care when Boyd flashed him a weird look for calling 'Derek' Stiles, just putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder, shaking him gently. "_Stiles._"

"What the hell are you doing? That's Derek, you moron," Boyd snapped. The glare the teen shot him made him blink and just for a second he swore he could see something different about him.

Derek continued to ignore Boyd, eyes raking over Stiles body. "Stiles, you're going to have to move your hand," he said softly.

Stiles whimpered -the sound actually sounding fairly unknown coming out of his mouth, since when had he _ever _whimpered?- and moved the hand slightly. \

Derek didn't bother to hold back the gasp that escaped his lips.

The wound was gaping, skin obviously not stitching back together and healing. The grey henley Stiles was wearing had blood soaking through the material, staining the shirt and making it look less grey and more black.

"What did you do!" Derek snarled, grabbing Boyd by the collar of the shirt, pulling him forward roughly. "What the _fuck_ did you do!"

"Nothing! I-I didn't mean to-" Boyd paused, looking down at where Derek's hands were death gripping his collar and narrowing his eyes. "You know what? Screw you," he hissed, pushing Derek's hands away angrily. "I don't need to answer to you, more like you need to answer to _me_!"

"Answer you _what_?" Derek growled, this time _actually_ managing to make it sound like a growl.

"Answer me this, Stilinski! How come Derek isn't healing, huh? And why... why the _fuck_ do you keep calling Derek S_tiles_?" Boyd yelled.

Derek shook his head. He couldn't deal with this. He didn't have _time_ to deal with this. Right now Stiles was lying there, possibly dying! He didn't have the time to sit here with Boyd and talk about what was going on. He needed to get Stiles help!

"I don't have time to talk to you about this, Boyd! We need to get Stiles help. _Now_!" Derek hissed.

"No! You know what? Fuck this!" Boyd stood up. "I'm not standing around and helping you when you won't even tell me what the hell is going on! I'm out of here!" Boyd snarled, storming off.

Derek growled, gritting his teeth as Boyd left the house, the sound of the door slamming shut audible enough for him to know that the Beta was gone.

"D... Derek, w-what... ha-happened?"

Derek looked up, catching the glare infused in that gaze of hazel staring back at him. He gulped. Those eyes right now reminded him so much of how he had been when his family had died. When Laura had been killed. It was such a remembrance to his past. It was all there. In those eyes. The vulnerability. The _pain_.

"Stiles." He cleared his throat of the crack in his voice. "Stiles, what happened?" He asked softly.

"Boyd.. h-he." Stiles coughed and Derek flinched, seeing the blood dripping from his lips. "H-He said he was... l-leaving the p-pack. S-Said y-you were a... horrible A-Alpha." He groaned, holding hand over his chest again, wincing. "I-I told him off a-and... we got into a f-fight. I-I didn't know how... to fight p-properly a-and... he got me w-when I wasn't paying a-attention." Stiles coughed again, harsher this time, and he let his eyes fall shut for a second before opening them, Derek catching the bare flicker of amber that was hidden in the hazel. "D-Derek... d-don't think I-I can-"

"No." Derek cut him off before he could finish. He knew what he was going to say. "You're going to make it. You're not going to die."

Stiles laughed, breaking into fitted coughs halfway through, spitting out the blood that had decided to rise up in his throat. "Derek... l-look at me." He gestured to the wound in his chest, which was still seeping out blood, but now at a slower pace. "If this isn't d-dying then... wh-what is... huh?" He chuckled, wincing and clenching his eyes shut when the action brought more pain to his chest.

Derek shook his head. "No. You're not dying. Y-You're just not healing. I don't know why but I know that-"

"That I'm dying?" Stiles opened half an eyes, lips pulling up in a half winced smile.

"That you're going to _make it_," Derek said firmly. He moved his hand over to where Stiles' was, against his chest, and held it, lacing their fingers together and squeezing them tightly. "You're going to make it, Stiles. I promise. You're not going to die. I won't let you."

* * *

Stiles blinked, looking down at the hand on his chest where his and Derek's fingers were entwined, before looking up at the Alpha's face. He caught the flash of hazel before it transcended back to bronze amber. He sighed, closing his eyes again and wincing when he felt a twinge in his chest. He would not be able to look up at his own face. Not while he was dying. It was too weird.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice wavered. _His_ voice wavered. Stiles wanted to put his hands over his ears to block it out. He couldn't listen, couldn't hear his own words coming out in _that_ tone in fright for _him_. Not when he knew it was coming from Derek. It was too painful.

Talking about pain...

"Ah... f-fuck!" Stiles cursed. The pain in his chest was growing. A white hot mass. It felt like a weight was pushing down on his ribs. His lungs, they were burning. And blood? Yeah, he could taste it. The coppered pungent vile substance. It was drowning his lungs, rising in his throat and slipping through the cracks in his teeth as he gritted them together, breathing ragged enough to be hoarse and shallow.

Stiles knew he was dying.

"Stiles? Stiles, what's wrong?" Stiles felt the hand holding his tighten in grip. He winced at the strain on his fingers and the impact it was having on his chest, breathing in a jagged breath.

"D-Derek... I-I can't do t-this. I-I'm going to... t-to die." Another strike of pain hammered down and he gasped, clenching his hand and tightening his grip on Derek's.

"_Stiles_! Stiles, you're not going to die! You hear me? You're. Not. Going. To. Die!" Stiles knew that Derek was only trying to get himself to believe it. Saying things out loud usually got you to believe in something when it clearly was not going to happen, right?

"N-No," Stiles hissed, twisted his body, back arching and hand gripping so tight he was pretty sure that Derek might have to deal with a _real_ broken hand for once in his life. "I-I can't... m-make it..." He groaned, coughing, feeling the sticky blood red vile drip from his lips.

"Yes you can! And you will! Stiles, you're not giving up! You hear me? You're not dying! I won't let you!" Stiles felt his body being lifted and he didn't -well, more like couldn't- stop the harsh cry leaving his lips when his chest seized from the action of being moved.

Everything hurt. Everything. His bones. His head. His lungs. His chest. Hell, he heard the sudden and continuous howl of agony his inner wolf was sending out. It re-vibrated in his body and blocked out all things audible. Soon he couldn't feel anything either. Nothing but blinding pain.

That's probably why he didn't hear Derek screaming out his name, or feel the hands shaking him and trying to get him to wake up.

It was all left on dead ears..

_Dead..._


	7. Chapter Seven

_**I feel like I'm on a role. Love all the support I'm getting. Thank you everyone for last chapter's reviews! :3**_

* * *

When Stiles opened his eyes the first thing -well, more like the only thing- he saw was whiteness. Never ending whiteness. It stretched on in the distance as far as he could see. No other colours. Just white. Stiles had to admit it was trippy.

He sat up, looking down at his body. He was in his own body. And he was naked. Huh, weird. The gaping wound wasn't there. It was gone completely. No trace of it ever being there. Another weird thing. Since when did wounds heal on their own like that? Again, way too trippy.

He raised a hand, looking at it. Yep. It looked normal. And human. Of course. He moved it from side to side. The whiteness seemed to drift away. Kind of like mist. What the hell? Mist? What was mist doing here? Oh yeah, landscape of nothingness. Duh!

But why the hell was he here? Last thing he remembered was Derek begging him to stay alive. Him dying. Derek trying to lift him up. Blinding pain. Derek screaming out his name. Then... then... nothing. And then this place. Which was beginning to freak him the shit out.

God, he wanted to get out of here. It was too bright. Too _white_. Out of all the times he judged colours, now was the time he really wished they would come back. This colourless place was hauntingly spooky. _Really _spooky. Like Twilight Zone spooky.

"You have a very curious imagination. I must admit it is quite amusing."

Stiles jumped, eyes darting around. That was a voice. That had _totally_ been a voice. It wasn't male either. It was female. And safe to say... _hot_.

"Hot? Wow. An interesting compliment to begin our encounter with, don't you think? I can see why the fates have chosen you for my brother."

Okay, this was now reaching an even scarier and freakier spooky. Not Twilight Zone spooky any more. More like Twilight spooky. Yep. Definitely Twilight spooky. 'Cause c'mon, who _doesn't_ hate Twilight? Oh yeah... _him_. He _loves_Twilight. Though only because of Jacob. Damn is that wolf hot. But not as hot as Derek. No. Derek is the hottest werewolf ever. Period.

"And now you say my brother is hot? You are, by all means, an interesting human Stiles Stilinski."

Yeah, and that was when Stiles was pretty much over that shit.

"Look, who are you? Are you the grim reaper? Cause if you are could you just send me back down to where I came from. Please? Or at least clear this white mist stuff. It's intoxicating. And blinding. Can we have some colour in here?"

Stiles heard a giggle. A female giggle. And again, it was _hot_. Next minute the mist cleared and he saw that he was standing in some sort of forest. It was familiar. Very familiar.

"This place familiar to you, Stiles?"

Stiles found himself nodding. He looked around. Yes, this was very familiar.

"It's the Hale residence. Well, this _was_ the Hale residence. Before the fire."

Stiles thought he heard a bit of sadness dripped in the voice that time. He turned around, feeling some sort of presence. When he turned he was met with a woman. A very familiar woman. He had seen her before, when he and Scott had dug up the body in Derek's backyard. It was the same woman they had found.

"L-Laura?" He stammered. He was pretty sure his eyes were bulging out of his head at that moment. This was impossible. Okay no, not impossible. Because when was _anything_ ever impossible in his life nowadays?

Laura smiled, her hazel eyes shining. "You are aware of how who I am. That is good." Her dark raven hair seemed to blow like there was a gentle breeze. There was none.

Stiles blinked, mouth opening and closing for a few seconds. He didn't know what to say. You can't blame him. He was seeing a dead chick alive right in front of his eyes. He was in shock, thank you very much.

"Dead chick? That wasn't what you were calling me before," Laura mused. She took a few more step closer to Stiles, looking him up and down. "It also seems you are in need of some clothes," she laughed.

Stiles squeaked, feeling himself blush as he covered himself up with his hands. Damn it. Out of all the times he had to meet Laura Hale why did it have to be in a weird dream world where he's naked? _Why_?

"Why is indeed an interesting question. The answer? Is simple." Laura walked over to a tree, picking off a leaf and twirling it around in her hands. "I have brought you here to talk, Stiles."

"Talk? Talk about what?" Stiles quirked an eyebrow, feet shuffling. He was still very uncomfortable standing here naked in front of a woman. Derek's sister nonetheless.

"If it is more comfortable for you I think I can manage to supply you with some clothing before we begin," Laura smiled.

"Heck yes. That - That would be great." Before Stiles could blink he found that he was fully dressed. He even had on shoes and socks. "Okay, _not_ saying that wasn't cool, but how the hell did you do that?" He asked in wonderment.

"I have my ways," Laura smirked, though she maintained a straight face again almost instantly. "But I'm not here to boast and talk about myself. I'm here to talk about you. You, you're aware of the body switch, yes?"

"Uh... yeah! Kinda not hard to miss when you wake up in a body with abs of iron steel and with freakishly large hands and a c-"

"_Don't_ finish that sentence. _Please_." Laura held up hand, nose wrinkled. "I'm perfectly sure I don't need to know that."

"Right. Sorry." Stiles lowered his head, feeling mega embarrassed.

Laura shook her head before continuing. "I'm guessing you are still wondering why it happened, am I correct?"

"Yes, that would be _extremely _helpful," Stiles exclaimed.

"All right, well you might want to take a seat for this then," Laura said and next minute Stiles found himself sitting in a seat, Laura sitting in one beside him.

"Uh, okay. But was that really necessary?" He looked around, still seeing they were in the forest. Sitting in chairs. Yeah, not weird at all.

"Would you prefer standing?"

"Yeah... no. Go ahead."

"Excellent choice, Stilinski," Laura smirked. "But anyway, getting back to the point. Oh yes, about where you're my brother's mate." She clasped her hands in her lap. "Are you aware that you are Derek's mate?"

"Uh... wha? Say again?" Stiles blinked.

"You and Derek. Mates. Were you aware?" She took in his wide eyes and baffled expression as a no. "God, my brother. Too mentally constipated for his own good, ain't he?"

"Totally," Stiles chuckled. "But what do you mean by mates? You mean mates as in friends, right? Cause if that's what you mean I'm not particularly sure me and Derek are what you call 'mates.' We're more of on the same level of understanding, a need-to-know-basis- type thing, you know? And anyway, he just uses me for researching information when there's a new big bad in town, that's all. If we were anything in the 'friend' category we would be friends with benefits."

Laura laughed. "Friends with benefits?"

Stiles' eyes widened as he realized what he had just said and what it sounded like. "No! That's not what I meant!" He shuddered. "Ew, no way. When I say friends with benefits I mean me d... oh forget it," he sighed. "Just forget I said anything."

"You seem to talk a lot," Laura giggled. "It's cute."

"Really? You think?" Stiles grinned. He coughed. "I-I mean-"

Laura waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. So I'm assuming you had no idea about this? That Derek didn't tell you?"

Stiles shook his head. "Nope. If he did I don't remember."

"I'm going to go with the latter, knowing my brother," Laura sighed. "Ever since we were kids he'd be the silent broody type. I guess things never change with him."

"You have no idea," Stiles laughed. "When you were younger did he ever threaten to rip anyone's throat out with his teeth?"

Laura grinned. "Yes, he did that a lot. It was mostly with the kids at his school. They never seemed to leave him alone, kept following him around. Well, that's what he told me anyway. The worst case was when I had to go to the school and pick him up from the principal's office for biting a student. The kid had to get ten stitches. That was in grade three."

"Wow, not much of a social butterfly is he?"

"No, not at all," Laura laughed. "But, I'm sure we aren't here to go over my brother's past. We have more important matters to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Like explaining to you about the mate process and hopefully help you get my brother's head in the right direction," Laura smiled. "Because god forbid he won't help himself."

"Okkkaaaay... mate process? Can we start with that? It seems like the most complicated part of this whole conversation," Stiles gulped. "But can I get a glass of water first? Throat's kinda dry."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Sure," she said and next thing Stiles found a glass of water in his hand. He took a sip, sighing loudly. "You good to go?"

Stiles took another sip before nodding. "Best to get this over with, right?"

"Okay then. Starting with the whole mate process. Every wolf has a mate. Some of us find our mate on our own accord, while some of us, we have our mate find us. I guess fate has a little something to do with that," she chuckled. "When our mate is near we will be able to sense them. Our mate will have a particular scent that we will be able to pick up, even in a crowd. The scent ranges of course, all mates smell different. Also a wolf will be able t-"

"Wait, hold on a second. Every mate has a scent? Does that mean Allison is Scott's mate?" Stiles asked. "'Cause on the first day she came to the school Scott had been going on about her scent and how alluring it was and shit. I was just putting it down as teenage love hormones or something like that but now, is that what it was? Allison is his mate?"

Laura scowled. "Interrupting is quite rude, but yes, that would be the first sign of the mate process. Now, may I continue or do you have anything else you would like to say?" She snapped.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry." Sheesh. Now Stiles had an idea where Derek got some of his attitude from.

"As I was saying. Oh yes, when our mate is near our inner wolf will automatically sense its mate's presence. In turn our inner wolf will alert us that our chosen mate is in the area, preferably very close or nearby. Also, when our mate leaves or ventures too far away, our inner wolf may become a little restless. That is why some of us can't handle being away from our mates for too long. We wolves are a protective species, and when our mate isn't with us it can get really hard for us to cope. Most of us try to stay with our mates at all times if possible. "

Stiles blinked. "Uh, wow. Complicated stuff."

"Very, though you will catch up," Laura smiled. "Now, do you have any more questions before I continue?"

"Uh, just one. When you talked about the inner wolf and stuff? Yeah, well when Derek left to go to school my inner wolf was acting weird and all. It wouldn't stop howling. I-Is that a sign of the mate thing?"

Laura nodded. "Yes. When a wolf's mate leaves them their inner wolf, as I said, will become restless. Your inner wolf was just reacting like every other wolf's inner wolf acts when their mate leaves them."

"Okay," Stiles gulped. "Also, about anchors."

"What about them?"

"Derek's anchor is anger, right?"

"Last time I checked -when I was alive- I presumed it was." Laura raised an eyebrow. "What has this got to do with inner wolves?"

"Yeah, about that. I kinda tried to get my inner wolf to calm down using my anger anchor and... and well... it didn't work."

"Were you thinking about things that make you angry? Focussing on your rage?"

"Yes."

Laura's eyes widened a fraction. "What? It should have worked then."

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, well it didn't. Know anything about that?"

Laura was silent for a moment, her face deep in thought. Suddenly she gasped. "My brother! God he can be daft sometimes," she sighed.

"What? You know why it wasn't working?"

Laura nodded. "Yes. I need to ask you something, though, before I can assume that this is true or not."

"Uh... okay then, ask away."

"When Derek was around, did you ever feel a sense of calm, even if you were angry? Like, was there a particular thing that made you mad but then it sort of went away, as if something were anchoring you?" Laura asked.

Stiles thought for second. Then the scene when the pack was attacking Derek came to mind. He found himself explaining to Laura all about it.

How he had been furious. He had roared so loud he didn't think it was possible. All wolfed out and inner wolf howling. He was so close to pouncing on the Betas and ripping them to shreds for nearly hurting his ma... Derek. Then he had heard Derek's thundering heartbeat, seen his terrified wide eyes, and could smell the fear rolling off him. His inner wolf had calmed and he himself had found himself calm.

"Wait, was that all because of _Derek_? Is _Derek_ my inner wolf's anchor?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. Definitely. It is sometimes well known that most wolf's mates are their anchor as well. This is such a case," she nodded.

"So what, I'm Derek's mate _and_ anchor now?"

"I believe so," Laura smiled. "And I thought the fates had blessed my brother enough. How wrong I was," she laughed.

Stiles swallowed. This was so getting weird. He was Derek's mate and anchor? Jesus, and he thought that _sourwolf _couldn't stand being around him. This was a very surprising opposite.

Laura saw Stiles' strained face and sighed. "I know this is pretty much a lot to take in. It would have been way easier if Derek had told you himself, but my brother doesn't seem to make things easy for anyone, let alone himself. That is why I had to step in." She shook her head, chuckling. "I knew the body swap would work. If Derek wasn't going to tell you then you might as well have to find out yourself."

Stiles perked up at that. "Wait, you did this?"

Laura smirked. "Yes. I did. My plan was to let you switch bodies for at least five days. In that time I knew you would experience the clear signs that Derek was your mate. Which you clearly have. I, of course, was eventually going to send you here so I could explain to you about what you had been feeling. That is why I had to get into Boyd's head and make him rebel, fight you and injure you so you could come here. You see, this place is only open to people near death. It's like a passing point to the other side," she grinned.

"S-So Boyd... he didn't meant to do that? You... You made him?"

"Yep."

"And all that was to get me _here_ so you could tell me this?"

"Correct."

"That I'm Derek's mate and _anchor_?"

"Oh my gosh, I think this boy's got it," Laura giggled.

Stiles' eyes narrowed and he bit his lip. This was a set up? The body swap had been a plan? Scheming little bitch. But no, he would not say that out loud.

"So what about the eye colour changing thing? Is that part of your plan too?" He questioned.

Laura nodded smiling. "Yes. I made it so that when you both were getting close to the realization of your feelings for each other, the eye colour transformation would take hold. I'm guessing it worked?"

"We kissed," Stiles said flatly.

"Then yes, it worked," Laura laughed.

Stiles took a deep breath, closing his eyes then opening them again. "This is all over now, right? I mean, I know Derek is my mate. Can you switch our bodies back now?"

Laura shook her head. "No. That will not be possible," she giggled.

"What? Why?" Stiles just wanted to get out of here. Wanted his normal body back. This was turning out to be a nightmare. He wanted _out _of it.

Laura put hand to her mouth, shoulders shaking like she was trying not to laugh. "I made it so that you couldn't turn back unless you proved your feelings for each other. I made a knot, so to speak; spell can't be reversed unless that knot is tied."

"A _knot_? What do you mean?"

Laura giggled again, shaking her head. "No. I can't tell you that. Ask Derek about tieing the knot. He'll know what you mean."

"Wait, ask Derek about tieing the knot? What are you talking about?"

Laura just grinned. "Nope, not telling. I'm going to send you back now. Stiles, remember what I said. Tell him about tieing the knot and let him know that the spell will be over once it is done."

"No! Laura you can't-"

"Goodbye Stiles. Tell my brother I say hi, will ya?"

And then, yet again, Stiles was met with whiteness.

_Was the after life really this plain?_

* * *

_**Tieing the knot? **_

_***giggles* **_

_**Some of you will probably know what this means.**_

_** Also d****id anyone expect Laura to be behind it?**_

_**No? **__**Yes? **__**;)**_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Oh my lord, reviews show me the love! And I got bundles of love last chapter! Thank you everyone! **_

_**This here is for you lovely people! ^.^**_

* * *

Derek couldn't breathe. His heart was practically jumping out of his chest. His mouth was dry and his eyes wide, hands shaking as he stared down at the body in front of him. Was this what a panic attack felt like? Because he was sure he was having one right now.

_Why?_

Because Stiles had just stopped moving, stopped _breathing_, hazel eyes rolling back in his head and body falling limp in his arms.

He had tried to wake him up. Shaking him and begging him to open his eyes, pleading with him to take a breath. To show any sign that he was still alive. That he wasn't dead. That Derek hadn't lost him.

But he hadn't. He had stayed there, eyes shut and chest still. No rise and fall. There was nothing. _Nothing._

Derek didn't want to give up. _Wouldn't_ give up. He pressed his hands on top of Stiles' chest, pushing his hands down firmly and counting in his head how many times he had to press down for resuscitation.

_1... 2... 3... 1... 2... 3... 1... 2... 3..._

Derek removed his hands and put his ear over Stiles' chest.

Silent. No heart beat.

He tried again, this time opening Stiles' mouth, breathing air into his lungs before pressing down again.

_1... 2... 3... Breathe... 1... 2... 3... Breathe... 1... 2... 3... Breathe..._

Derek put his ear over Stiles' chest again, searching for the sound of a heart beat.

No. Still nothing.

"C'mon Stiles! You can't do this!" He pressed his hands down on Stiles' chest again, breathing air into his lungs before repeating the process over five more times.

He put his ear over Stiles' chest, begging with everything he had that there would be a heartbeat this time. That Stiles was still with him. That he wasn't dead.

_Nothing..._

"No no no no no! Stiles you're not dead! You're not dead! Wake up! _Stiles_!" Derek found himself shaking Stiles' body again, feeling tears fog up in his eyes.

Stiles couldn't be dead. He _couldn't_. Stiles was his _mate. _His mate couldn't die. He wouldn't_ let him_.

"Stiles, wake up! C'mon! You can't leave me! _You can't fucking leave me_!" The tears he had kept away were falling down the sides of his face as he pressed his hands down on Stiles' chest, breath raspy and coming out of his mouth in sobs.

"Uhhhh.. ow... wha?"

Derek froze. The chest under his hands was moving. It couldn't be. He looked to Stiles' face, finding himself looking into glazed hazel eyes.

"S-Stiles...?"

* * *

The first thing Stiles noticed when he was back in the world of the living, were the hands pressing down firmly on his chest and the racks of sobs deafening his ears, _that_ also with the fact that his nose picked up on a rather peculiar smell. It smelt heavily of salt. Wow. It stunk.

He groaned because, well... ouch! Hands pressing down forcedly on his chest wasn't really that comfortable, especially with his ribs starting to burn and all, that _and_ the salty smell was sending his head into a weird spiral. His inner wolf was in a schmuts.

He let his eyes flutter open, blinking a couple times, feeling that the hands on his chest weren't there any more and the sobs had reduced to... sniffles? Well,_ a_ sniffle. A sniffle pronouncing out his name rather stammered.

_Derek_...

He let his eyes drift up, catching the gaze that of the sourwolf's who right now, looked totally wrecked and non sourwolf-ish. Well, he had to take into account that the guy was in his body, overall that _would _lower one down to a much less frightening and scary level of authority. If the authority was even there in the first place. Yeah, his body could really do that to people.

"Dude, why do I smell salt?" Yep. He _had_ to dwell on that situation first before any other. It seemed Derek was thinking the same thing for Stiles noticed the guy's amber eyes harden. No... soften? Yeah. Wow. They were definitely softening.

"For a wolf, salt is the smell of tears."

Wow. Shit just got a whole lot weirder. Stiles found himself biting back a very highly abbreviated 'holy crap' and settled for sitting up slowly, nodding in appreciation when Derek leant him a hand.

"So what? You were crying? _Dude_, I don't know _why_ but I find that hard to believe," he chuckled. The smile he was shedding must not have affected the guy because next thing Stiles knows, he's quite roughly pulled into an embrace by Derek. No it is not weird to say he is actually enjoying being hugged by an Alpha wolf in his own body.

"God Stiles... I - I thought I lost you."

Stiles gulped at how vulnerable his voice was at that moment, pushing down the guilt that it was _Derek_ feeling like that and not _him_. It made him wonder if this was what the Alpha was like when his family had died. Had he been this defeated? This broken?

Wait one sec...

Family.

Hale.

Laura!

"Um, Derek. Not that this isn't very touching and all, but I really need to talk to you about something. Like, right now. It's kinda important and if I don't tell you now then I'm going to forget and if I forget then we won't be able to figure this body swap thing out and then that would suck cause I bet you really want your old body back so you can go back to being king Alpha and-"

Stiles found himself cut off by a cracked laugh, arms around him tightening even more. He was a werewolf and even then... wow. Yeah, that grip really hurt.

"God, and to think I would have never been able to hear your rambling again."

Right then is when Stiles was slowly letting the fact sink in that him nearly dying had impacted a change in the sourwolf's behaviour. A _major_ change. Scarily enough, he really liked it. Sort of. It was different. He had to get used to it.

"Yeah, me rambling on and on would _surely_ be missed," he mused. The grip around him pressed on further and Stiles found himself suffocating, if at all possible. "Okay, if Derek doesn't let Stiles go then he just may never be able to ramble again... dying... here," he gasped.

The grip slackened and Stiles was able to free himself from the not-so-very-willing-to-let-go arms of Derek. He breathed in a few breaths before cracking a grin. "You still have a strong hold there, Mr Hale. Even with the exception of being human," he chuckled.

Stiles saw the slight twitch of a smile on his face before it was gone almost instantly. "You said you needed to tell me something. What is it?" Derek asked.

Oh yeah. That. He almost forgot. _Again_.

"Oh, well it's a little... far fetched. I'm not sure if we should be sitting on the floor talking about this. Maybe the bedroom?" Stiles had a feeling this would lead to the bedroom anyway. Tieing the knot? Yep. Not very subtle to figure out.

"The bedroom?"

"Yes. The bedroom. It would be more... ideal."

"Ideal?"

"Yes! Derek, please just go with me on this!"

"Bedroom? Ideal? Stiles, should I be worried?"

Stiles couldn't help it. He couldn't. He laughed. And Derek frowned. Oh boy it suited him like... yeah no, it didn't suit him at all.

"No. I don't think you should worry... okay, well yeah, maybe you should actually. It's... going to be very-"

"Far fetched."

"Yes, far fetched! Exactly! Wait, how did you know that?"

This time it was Derek's turn to laugh. And Stiles just shook his head, Derek made that laugh so... _Stiles_.

"Okay, enough laughing! This is important. We need to tie the knot damn it!" Yep. Something told Stiles he shouldn't have let it slip out that quick.

Derek stopped laughing and turned to him. Stiles gulped. Derek just continued to stare. Stiles gulped again. Derek blinked a couple times before laughing once more. It was slightly unnerving. What was he laughing for?

"What? Is this funny or something? Tieing the knot? What does that even _mean_?" Stiles asked. Derek looked at him and Stiles saw that laughter still bubbling in those brown eyes before the wolf chuckled out five words.

"We... have to... have sex?"

Yeah, Stiles was now _completely_ weirded out.

Totally.

"Uh... no? No. No we don't have to have s... wait! Is that what tieing the knot means!?" Stiles' eyes widened and he felt his inner wolf howl in... delight? Wow, creepy.

Derek was still laughing and Stiles was mentally freaking out. His inner wolf was causing a full blown howl-athon. His brain was trying to grasp the five words that Derek had just uttered and his mouth was opening and closing more times than he could count.

Finally Derek stopped laughing, enough to turn and face Stiles with a straight face.

"Who told you anything about tieing the knot?" He asked.

And Stiles could only blurt out, "Laura!" so quickly even Derek seemed to have trouble understanding what he had said.

"What?" Derek's eyes narrowed.

"Laura," Stiles grimaced. "I-It was Laura."

"My sister?"

"Yes. Your sister."

"She's dead."

"I know that. She told me about the mate process."

"Stiles, she's_ dead_."

"_Yes_, again, I'm fully aware of that sourwolf!"

"So you _are_ aware what you're saying is impossible, right?"

"Yes... no! Not impossible! I saw her in the after life or the passing over to the other side or something!"

"_Right_..."

"I'm not lying!" Stiles frowned at the disbelieving look on Derek's face. It kinda reminded him of the look he gave Scott when his friend had told him he had been bitten by a wolf that time before when all the supernatural shit started popping up in their lives. "She says hi, by the way."

"My _dead_ sister says hi."

"Yes."

"Right... nice try."

Stiles growled. Damn it, even in _his_ body Derek had to be a freaking sourwolf!

"What can I say to get you to believe me?" He asked.

"Nothing. You can't."

"I can."

"Fine. Prove it."

"Um..." Stiles had to think about this one. Oh, found one. "You know how Laura had to pick you up from the principal's office in grade three for biting a student?" He mused.

Derek's face paled. It looked really comical since Stiles had _never_ seen that look on his own face before.

"I - I... what?"

"You bit a student in grade three and Laura had to pick you up from the principal's office."

"No."

"Yes."

"You could have found out that information from Peter."

"I didn't."

"Prove it."

"Ummm... ah! Laura said the kid needed ten stitches," Stiles grinned. "I don't think anyone but Laura and you knew that, right? Big sister promising not to tell on little brother for going rabid and nearly eating a student?"

Derek's face paled even more.

"T-That's not possible. Laura's... dead."

"Exactly. I know. But like I said, it's not impossible either."

"B-But... how...?"

"How did I find out?" Stiles shrugged. "I met your sister on the other side and we talked. Simple."

Derek shook his head. "No. It's not that simple," he growled... well, he tried to growl would suit better.

"It _is_ that simple, Derek. I met Laura. We talked. She told me about the mate process. Then she let me in on the secret that she caused our body swap." Stiles shrugged again. "Again so very simple, don't you think?"

All that got was a "Huh?" and a very confused looking Derek. Then the information kicked in and Derek's head snapped up before he managed to growl out a, "Laura did this!?"

Stiles sighed. Oh, _jeebers_ this was tiresome.

"Yes. Your sister did this so I would realize that you are my mate. And I quote 'mate' as in your wolf wants to push me against a wall and have its sexy wolfy way with me. Trust me. I feel this wolf's tension brewing even now just _talking_ about it." Stiles shuddered at the happy howl from the wolf inside him. "She also said you never like making things easy for anyone let alone yourself, thus why you didn't bother to act upon your wolfy needs and claim me as a mate."

Stiles caught the flash of hazel in Derek's eyes before it settled back to honey amber. Oh crap. Laura had mentioned that _that _happened when they realized their feelings for each other.

Did that mean Derek was accepting the fact that they were mates? Was he going to jump Stiles right here? Right_ now_?

Of course Stiles got his answer...

* * *

_**Yep. Everybody just went to cliffy town! **_

_**Sorry, couldn't help myself. I want next chapter to solely be based on them 'tieing the knot' so I cut it here.**_

_**Next chapter will be the scene you have all been waiting for! And the rating will be changed to M! :3**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_**So here it is.**_

_** I'm not sure how well I did on this, taking into account the fact that Stiles and Derek are in each other's bodies. And it's also only my second Sterek sex scene. I hope it's what you guys were looking forward to. I tried my best to make it believable, and for that I had to write it in Stiles' P.O.V.**_

_**Also this will be bottom!Derek and top!Stiles. Stiles is technically the 'Alpha' in this... so yeah, I warned ya! ;)**_

* * *

Okay. So Stiles' answer is to be pushed back against the hardwood floor, lightweight and very -dare he say this in regards to himself- lanky body of Derek straddling his hips, eager and determined hands trying, then quickly succeeding, in ripping his shirt off from his chest and throwing it behind him.

Wow. The Alpha, even now with the no bonus of being human, still has the lightening quick reflexes to perform such amazing miracles of agile movement.

He can't help but wonder what it would be like if they were still in their own bodies. Would Derek still rip his shirt off like that? Or would he take it slow, as to not hurt him with those sharp wolf like nails of his? Oh right. He has that deadly advantage now. Perfect.

His wolf is actually doing what Stiles thinks is a victory howl. Stupid wolf. In the meantime, he notices Derek supports his hands at both sides above his head, face coming ever so close to his, till finally, Stiles can practically _feel_ the magnetic wolfy mate pull before their lips meet.

And then it's all like _SHABAM_!

Stiles has to dig his nails into the floorboards either side of him just to control his wolf, which is pushing and pulling at its restrains inside him, trying to get out of its confines. He knows that this mate thing must _really_ mean a whole big deal, because seriously, is this _not_ insane?

He gasps, breath somehow faltering and catching in the back of his throat, as Derek's lips move against his. He can feel the warmth radiating from the body above him and since he's a werewolf now he can feel it, like _extremely _well. It's rolling off Derek's body in waves and it all but seems to multiply the more they kiss.

Stiles is finding it _really _hard to keep his wolf at bay, what with how the tongue invading his mouth is licking its way deep down, tickling the sides of his gums and coating the roof of his mouth with saliva that sends all these different sorts of chills down his spine. That, along with the muffled moans coming from Derek's mouth, only seems to turn him on even more.

It's then that the heat is becoming unbearable, the need for friction is so very overwhelming and Stiles knows that if he doesn't get any soon he's going to explode. Dangerously, in fact. Because his wolf is thinking the exact same thing. That is what finds him bucking his hips.

The small electric jolt he gets when his and Derek's cocks brush against each other, even with the two layers of clothing between them, is enough for him to emit a breathy moan. His hands find perfect purchase on Derek's shoulders as he creates a rhythm with his hips, rocking them back and forth, and the way Derek matches that rhythm almost simultaneously gives him the most satisfying feeling he's ever felt in his life.

In the midst of grinding against Derek, Stiles occupies his hands, tugging at the bottom of Derek's shirt and pulling it up over his head where he then throws it away. He is met with his own chest and he can't help but think about how weird this is going to be. Even so, it still doesn't stop him from arching up, letting his mouth enclose around a nipple and biting down on it immediately. He cues the gasp from Derek as he rubs his tongue and grates his teeth on it till it's practically stone hard.

"S-Stiles... _ah_!"

Yes, the sound of his own voice saying his name in that way _does_ creep him out a bit. But no, no he won't stop what he's doing, He won't stop this. If he does then they will never get this knot tieing business over with. And they have to. Oh boy, do they_ have_ to. It's the key to the end of Laura's spell and cheesus help him if he doesn't succeed in ending it.

So that is what gets him grinding his hips up harder, switching nipples and biting down on the next one as he tweaks the other with his fingers, free hand already making great use with getting between their flushed bodies and fumbling with Derek's zipper. He eventually gets it undone -hail his awesome skills- pulling the denim down Derek's legs, chortling somewhat happily when the Alpha kicks his legs to help get them off.

"Ya know, I've never even thought about the possibility of this happening, like _ever_. Who knew that the crazy ADD kid would get shacked up with the almighty Alpha, huh?" Stiles chuckled, licking a circular pattern on the hardened nipple under his mouth, earning a moan from Derek.

"Stiles... shut up."

Stiles snorts at this. Because one, it sounds just _so_ funny coming out of his mouth. And two, because right now _Derek_ isn't the one with the advantage of claws and teeth. Yeah, you heard it. That's right. Stiles has the power now. Boo yeah!

He proves that little fact by, with as little as a quick flip of his body, pinning Derek beneath him and straddling his hips that are... wow. Very bony. He never knew he had bony hips. Huh, oh well. Another interesting piece of the Stiles Stilinski puzzle, right?

Derek is surprised by the forced turnaround, wriggling under Stiles' and bucking his hips up, trying to get some friction again. Stiles of course, doesn't let it happen that easy, holding Derek's hips down with both hands and staring into his, literally his,honey brown eyes.

"Ya know, I like this position way more. How about you?" Stiles smirks. Derek just fixes him with a glare. Wow. He must say that it looks close to terrifying. Nah, who is he kidding here? It wouldn't even scare a fly. "And that look isn't doing anything to affect me. You're losing your touch, sourwolf."

"How about _you_ use some of your touch on _me_ before I explode, huh?"

And this is when Stiles zones in on his wolf again. Yeah, that beast is freaking _horny_. He guesses he _should _get some touch going on. Like, right now... as soon as he gets those boxers off Derek. Yeah, maybe he should do that first.

"Okay then Mr touch-me-now-before-I-explode, which by the way, isn't really that much of a statement compared to how _I'm _feeling right now. Do you even _know_ how much this w-" He's cut off by Derek snarling, yeah this one is _actually_ a snarl. "Fine, touching on the house," he grins. "I'm gonna touch ya _real_ good."

Stiles smirks at Derek's involuntarily shiver, wriggling out of his own jeans and laughing -Derek snorts- when it gets stuck halfway down his ankles. He manages to get them off and chucks them away, moving his body down onto Derek's so their lower bodies are pressed together. The only thing separating their hardening erections is the thin material of boxers.

"Now, how do you want this to go? I could start with some more grinding, get you nice and wet, leaking pre-come till there's no tomorrow." Stiles laughs at the horrified look on Derek's face -and is a little ashamed that the horrified look suits his face so well- "Or, I could just rip those boxers off and go down on ya, _really_ give ya something to scream about," he smirks.

Derek squirms underneath him and Stiles has to feel at least a _little_ proud of himself. Cause c'mon! He made Derek squirm, for god's sakes!

"So I'm guessing that squirm is code for 'Get down and dirty?'" He grins.

Derek nods, gulps, then squirms a little more.

Stiles awards himself another bonus point for making _Derek_ squirm _twice_, before slipping a hand down Derek's boxers. Yep. He is now touching his own dick -again, this is a little weird- but gets a grip on himself -hey and would you look at that, it's a phrase with two meanings, a dirty innuendo!- and gives it it a gentle tug.

Derek moans softly, hips arching up.

"You like that, huh? Then how about this?" Stiles wraps his hand around Derek's -Derek's? His? Yeah, he's just gonna stick with Derek's... it's a little less creepy- length, getting an even better grip on the hard leaking member and tugging it a little more roughly, setting up a fast paced rhythm of harsh tugs that leaves pre-come dripping in between his fingers. "This good, sourwolf?"

"Y-Yes... _g-god_... f-fuck _yes_!"

Stiles grins. He did _not_ know Derek had such a colourful vocabulary. And in sex no doubt. It makes him want to take it a little bit further. See how far he can get Derek to go. Maybe screaming his name? Yeah. Now _that _would be awesome!

So yes, he does take it a little bit further. He stops tugging -it's hard to stop, with Derek whining for him to keep going, but he manages- and makes gesture to Derek before using both hands to slip the boxers down Derek's legs -Derek helping him by lifting his legs- till the boxers are off and chucked away somewhere with the other useless unneeded clothing.

Now all that's left is his boxers and... well then they're all naked and ready to go!

"Take them off."

The very low growl -he can growl? Wow, he's never growled before. Well, he never knew he has- makes Stiles' head snap up. He looks at Derek, sees the lust radiating in those amber eyes that, wow, have now flickered to hazel and back again. Well, it turns him on. Like, _a lot_.

And that's how he finds himself free of boxers and completely naked in Derek's body in front of Derek in his body -does that sound trippy? A little? Yeah, well to Stiles it does- and he's trying his hardest not to let the wolf take over and control his next actions.

Which, no matter what he tries, of course it does.

He finds himself hovering over a pinned down -well, even more pinned down Derek- and now he has the wolf barely in control is aware that in his wolf's haste he has managed to flip Derek onto his stomach. Oh crap. Stupid wolf!

"Derek I'm so sorry. It was the wolf. I had no control... still barely have any now. A-Are you o-"

"I'm fine. Just hurry up and get on with it."

Stiles is quite surprised by the needy growled command to hurry up -well, not really, he _is_ still Derek after all- and finds his wolf close to breaking out again. But he controls it. He doesn't want to hurt Derek. Derek's in a human body now -_his_ human body- and is probably prone to injuries such as having an Alpha -which is Stiles now, boo yeah!- raking claws down his back and puncturing skin enough to cause blood, as well as having a cock pounded into him without preparation -which is _exactly _what his wolf wants to do right now- Take Derek straight away, that is.

"Derek, do you have any lube in this joint? Cause I'm not sure this wolf can hold on any longer." Stiles is panting, trying to keep the wolf at bay. He's pretty sure if Derek was in this situation -as in still in his own body- he would have way more better control over his wolf than Stiles has right now. _Way _better.

Derek twists his head around and Stiles catches a slight grin on his face before he turns his head again, then shaking it. "No. Got none. Just go without." He chuckles.

And yeah, okay, is he _nuts_!?_  
_

"W-What?" Stiles gulps. His wolf is howling, like _really_ howling now and he is pretty well worried that he won't be able to control it any longer. "Are you crazy!? Derek, you can't do this without preparation! It's gonna hurt like a_ bitch_!"

"I know, and I can take it. Hurry up. The more you wait the more the wolf is going to howl and fight for freedom. Let it out, Stiles. Let it have me."

Yes, Derek has _officially_ lost it.

"N-No. I won't do that. I-I can't. It'll hurt you and I can't hurt you. I can't! I-I'll just-" Stiles breathes in, closing his eyes and counting to 10. He's having an internal battle with his wolf -who isn't very happy right now, by the way- and knows that he can do this. He can control this. He _will _control this_. "_I'm going to prepare you, okay? A-And I don't care if this wolf breaks down all my barriers keeping it restrained. I _will not _hurt you."

He focuses on Derek's breathing, his heartbeat, and manages to push the wolf down a little bit more. When he opens his eyes he sees Derek looking at him. He's looking at him with... is that pride in those amber eyes?

"You're going to hold down the wolf."

It's not a question, it's one of those I-sound-like-a-question-but-I'm-actually-just-a-st raight-put-down-sentence type things Derek says a lot.

"Y-Yep. I'm gonna keep this thing down for as long as I can. T-Till you're ready. Till I know I won't hurt you." Stiles answers it like a question anyway, taking another settling breath. "I'm going to do this the way it's meant to go... and this wolf isn't going to stop me."

"What about the lube? You still need it."

Oh yes, that little dilemma.

"I know. T-That... that's still a problem I need to solve," Stiles sighs. His wolf howls impatiently. He curses quietly at it. It shuts up. Wow, that was easy... and then it howls again. Yep. Not going to happen.

"What about massaging oil? I have some upstairs. Would that work?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "You have massaging oil? Wow, wouldn't have expected that." Though he doesn't hesitate getting up and going to get it. When he comes back Derek is now lying on his back and is staring at him with hazel eyes, not amber. Okay. Weird. But okay.

"Hmmmm? Your eyes are brown, not hazel."

So his eyes are doing that weird colour change thing too? Huh, again... _weird_.

"Same for yours sourwolf. Hazel all the way for you, baby," Stiles chuckles, then with the scrutinised brow from Derek, stops. "Okay, not doing that again." He occupies himself from the embarrassment by opening the oil bottle and squirting some on his hands, rubbing it all over his fingers till they're coated. He looks up at Derek to see him smirking. "What? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No. Just... the control you have. Over the wolf. It... It's amazing. "

Stiles blinks. "Uh, heh, well thanks." He still feels the howling from the wolf in him but he's actually having less trouble trying to control it than before. "I bet you could control this wolf no problem when you were younger. You know, with being born a werewolf and all. Am I right?"

"Actually, no. I didn't have much control. None, in fact. What you're doing, controlling the wolf like that, it's something I could never have done. I'm surprised you can even be in the same room with me right now and not be jumping me."

Stiles laughs. "Oh, even without the wolf on my back I still have trouble not doing that," he grins. Derek grins back and then... yep, the wolf is trying to break loose again. "Okay, my controlling-the-wolf-inside-of-me streak is running out of stamina. I-I need to-"

"Do it. Don't talk. Just do it."

Stiles nods, breathing in, before leaning over Derek so their faces are just inches apart. "So, I'll just-" He moves his hand down, trailing down Derek's chest, over his cock -which is still hard, wow- till he feels the puckered hole against his fingertips. Derek flinches and Stiles can feel the small pants of breath leave his lips. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes... Just do it."

"Have you even done this before?"

"No. But don't worry. Do it."

Stiles' eyes widen, but with the look Derek flashes him -and the howl of his wolf urging him to get on with it already- he pushes the tip of one finger in. It sinks in rather easily. Stiles is surprised. He never knew it would be _that_ easy. He at least thought there would be some muscles blocking his way.

That's when Derek hisses. Stiles flinches. Yeah, they're there all right. He pushes the finger in a little more -this time he feels the muscles constrict around his finger- and he pulls it back an inch before thrusting it back in again.

He continues to thrust the finger in and out a couple more times, finding that the muscles loosen with each one. The hisses that are escaping Derek's lips are changing, becoming breathier. Soon he's moaning, hips bucking as he tries to match Stiles' finger thrust by thrust.

"Whoa. Okay. I think you're ready for a second, how about it big guy?" Stiles has to admit that Derek practically riding his finger is _hot_ -even if the dude is in his body- and if this goes on longer he's going to loose control and the wolf is going to take over.

The answer to his question is just a grunt -well, strained grunt- and another buck of the hips.

"Okay, I take that as a 'Yes Stiles'," Stiles chuckles, letting a second finger slip in, adding it with the first and thrusting both of them in. He's rewarded with a long well drawn-out moan, hips bucking up and his fingers slipping in further. Yeah, people who say they can't off on this... fuck are they so wrong! Cause right now Derek is panting and moaning, eyes rolling back in his head, and Stiles is, well, he's utterly and _completely _getting off on this.

"Third...?" Stiles is well aware that he's panting himself now, his dick throbbing between his legs, pre-come dripping down his thigh. Derek barely manages a nod and Stiles understands that the guy can't speak -who even _could_ in this predicament?- so of course he takes the next step. He lets a third finger join the rest, pulling them all out and then thrusting them back in. All at once.

The reaction?

Yeah, Stiles is lucky he's got this wolf under control.

Derek, well, he's... he's _fucking hot_ right now. And Stiles is really _really _starting to feel like he's going to explode if he doesn't get any action himself.

"D-Derek a-are you good to go? C-Cause I'm so close to wolfing out." Stiles is still thrusting his fingers, now taking the time to scissor them and widen Derek out more. It's when he angles one finger to the right when he thrusts it in that he feels something. Then Derek howls, back arching and hips bucking forward roughly. The whites of his eyes are the only thing Stiles can see since Derek's eyes are fully rolled back, his mouth open, breath panted.

And that's when Stiles knows he found it. The prostate. It's the only thing Stiles can think of that can cause a reaction like that.

"Prostate, huh?" He chuckles, crooking his finger, thrusting it and hitting the spot again. Derek moans loudly, hips stuttering forward, head thrown back. Stiles just can't get enough of this.

"S-Stiles... hurry _up_."

"You want in already, sourwolf?" Stiles teased. He leans closer so his lips are inches from Derek's and he's looking into glazed hazel eyes.

"_Fuck_... Stiles... if you d-"

"Okay, okay I get it." Stiles moves his body so he's lined up -well, lined up enough- and removes his fingers. They come out pretty easy now that Derek's loosened up and Stiles is relieved that Derek is at least prepared enough for what he's about to do. "Derek, you ready?" He leans closer so that he can press a light kiss to Derek's lips, pulling back to look into hazel eyes.

"Y-Yes! F-Fuck... just_ hurry up_!"

Wow. Okay. Being impatient can be checked off the list of 'Things Derek Hale has problems with during sex.'

"Okay, here goes nothing." He places a hand on Derek's shoulder to steady himself, his other hand going to his dick so he can line it up more accurately. He lets his hand that's on Derek's shoulder caress softly, a comforting touch before he pushes in, sucking in a breath at the muscles that bundle up and clench around him.

Derek hisses and Stiles grimaces, closing closes his eyes. He didn't wan't it to hurt Derek. When he opens his eyes he sees Derek looking at him, hazel eyes now amber and pained. "Are you okay for me to go further?" He asks, not wanting to rush into it without Derek's consent.

Derek grunts and that's all Stiles needs, rocking his hips forward, other hand coming to rest on the lower of Derek's abdomen as he eases in all the way to the hilt till his hips are right up against Derek's. Derek whimpers and Stiles feels guilty, but he also feels Derek's heat close around him, bundles of muscles pulsing around him and it's.. it's just so... _god_, he can't even describe what it is.

He feels the wolf howl. It's wanting more. Wanting more friction. Wanting more heat. He tries to block it out but it's just too powerful. It breaks through and he can't stop it. Derek must have realized what was going on for he nods and Stiles is now less afraid of what's he's about to do, knows that Derek understands and is okay with it.

Stiles let's the wolf gain control, pulling out and then thrusting back in. The reaction is almost immediate. The heat is gripping him. It's everywhere. Around him. In him. And for a moment he feels like it's _part_ of him. He knows it's the wolf that's making him feel and act like this.

There's two voices in his head right now. One is saying, '_Stiles, stop! You're going to hurt him if you don't control this! Stop!' _while the other is more tempting, saying, _"Go on Stiles! Ram into him harder! You know you want to, so why don't you? Come on! Do it!'_

He can't control it. He can't. And that's what makes the tempting voice in his head seem so _right._ It takes over his better judgement... and he finds himself listening to it.

He pulls back out, using one of his hands to lift up Derek's leg, angling the thrust so it goes in _deep_. So deep Stiles can feel every little twitch of muscle that's surrounding his pulsing cock. Derek's loud broken moan rings in Stiles' ears. His wolf is suddenly anxious, howling fiercely inside him, urging him on and wanting to please its mate further.

And how could he deny his wolf -let alone his mate- _that_?

He pulls back out again, thrusting in the exact same way, lifting Derek's leg up higher so he can angle the thrust _just right_, making it even more accurate than last time. Derek's harsh cry and back arch is enough to fuel his wolf's hunger and for him to begin to set up a fast paced rhythm, the skin against skin contact so perfect and _oh god_!

Stiles is lost in this moment. The way Derek moans and his body folds in on itself with every thrust is just so fucking _hot_. He lets the hand that's on Derek's abdomen trail lower, gripping Derek's leaking cock and pumping in time with every thrust, thumbing the head and dipping his finger into the slit, collecting pre-come as it drizzles out.

Derek's hips snap forward, bucking into his hand, moaning and babbling incoherent words of nonsense that Stiles can't understand for the life of him, though he's pretty sure he caught a 'fuck Stiles' and 'So fucking good' in between the filthy moans. Just the dirty sounds coming out of Derek's mouth is working it's way into his system and soon he's getting that feeling of fire spreading in his belly, that and the tightening of his balls is what confirms it. His release.

The wolf inside him seems to feel it too, and it reacts. He feels his nails lengthening, the prick of claws coming through. He's aware of his canines bursting from his gums, the twinge and then jarring of the bones in his jaw enough for him to know that his wolf is freeing itself.

"D-Derek... I-I'm gonna-" He doesn't get any further than that actually. Because the wolf is _out_. He knows because all he can see in his vision is red, the fact a pointer that his eyes have officially gone all bloody blazin' ember. He can feel the raging fire in his belly grow stronger, the tightening in his balls becoming a dull ache and before he knows it he's coming hot, hard and fast inside Derek, a full all out Alpha roar ripping from deep within his chest as he throws his head back and _howls_.

"Ah f-fuck... _STILES_!"

It's only a couple seconds after Stiles lets go that Derek's back arches and Stiles hears him crying out his name -in _his_ voice, which still is a little creepy. What? He's just saying- and the cock in his hand is spasming, streaks of cum painting his stomach and chest in white as Derek finds his release as well.

Stiles is spent. Well and truly _fucking_ spent. He doesn't have it in him to hold his body up any more and finds himself collapsing, having just the amount of strength to roll to the side so he doesn't fall on top of Derek. He can hear Derek's panted breaths from beside him and he turns so he's lying on his back, closing his eyes. The ability to stay awake is slowing leaving him and soon he finds himself falling into the black abyss that is sleep.

Hopefully when he wakes up he'll be back in his own body again...


	10. Chapter Ten

_**WARNING- MAJOR FLUFF! :3**_

* * *

When Stiles wakes up he's, well, he's fucking _tingly_. Like, literally, his whole body feels all _yuck_ and he just wants to take a shower. A _hot_ shower. Anything to get this tingly sensation to bugger off. He yawns, rubbing a hand through his buzz cu... buzz cut? Wait, he has his buzz cut! He's back!

"Derek, wake up!" He whisper-yells, rolling over. Derek's lying next to him, eyes closed and pretty much... pretty much _naked_. Oh yeah, they had s... oh my god, they had sex! "Sourwolf, wake up!"

Stiles waits a couple more seconds for... nope, Derek isn't waking up. Fine. He just has to wake the big guy up himself. He pokes the Alpha's side gently. Waits for a reaction. Gets none. Pokes again, this time a little harder. No reaction. Okay, new plan. Leans forward, face inches from Derek's ear... and whispers.

_"D-e-e-e-r-r-r-e-e-k."_

Reaction? Yes. But not so expected.

He yelps, hand coming over to protect his face as Derek hovers over him, all snarly with red eyes blazing. He looks... yeah, he looks pretty pissed.

"Uh, not a morning person?" He guesses, flinching a slight bit when Derek growls.

"Not morning. It's night," Derek says tonelessly when he realizes that there's no threat and it's just Stiles. Who is back to being Stiles again. Thank god.

"Uh..." Stiles looks around and sees the moonlight shining from one of the Hale house windows. "Right. Uh, yeah, um... so you still remember what-"

"Yes. I remember." Derek leans back on his hunches, withdrawing the canines and red eyes. He looks down and sees that he's... no, he won't say it. "It seems that it worked. At least."

Stiles bites his lip when Derek says 'at least' like he's regretting what they did already. Wait, but why does he even care? This was just so they could get back to their bodies again, not anything else. Not anything to do with finally acting on the fact that they're mates. "It didn't mean anything to you, did it? Even though-"

"We're mates," Derek cuts Stiles off, brows furrowing, "That's - That's what she wanted you to realize, right? She wanted you to find out and... and act upon it? Because I obviously wasn't going to." He shook his head. "What the fuck was she _thinking_? Meddling in my life! This is stupid. This _was_ stupid."

Stupid. Stiles' heard that word many times, and all the times it has either been about him or had something to do with him. Thus, a bad thing. And it hurts. It _really_ hurts. It hurts so _fucking _much. He can already feel the tears well up in his eyes but he fights them down.

"Stupid, y-you think _this_ was stupid?" He chokes. He sees Derek's eyes widen and he looks like he wants to say something but Stiles just shakes his head, getting up and finding his shirt that was laying a few metres away and slipping it on. "Yeah. No. You're right. You're _totally_ right. This _was _stupid. Why would _you_ act upon some weird ass feelings that your wolf has for _me_, huh? It thinks we're mates? _Mates_? In my mind _mates _is when the person has to _like_ the other person. You? You don't even _like_ me. Sure, yeah, you may_ pretend_ to like me because I'm the only human member in the pack and best friends of Scott, who, surprise surprise, _is _part of the pack, so thus, you_ have to _pretend to like me. But if I wasn't would you like me? Nope, don't think so buddy. You'd probably rip my throat out with your _teeth_ or something, then bury my body where no one will ever find me. Because that's what you are. You're a _werewolf_. A werewolf who _hates my guts_ and would probably, no, _definitely _have no problem with wiping the floor with my a-"

Stiles is too busy in his rambling that he doesn't notice Derek walking up to him, not until he feels a soothing hand on his cheek, fingers brushing the skin softly. He looks up, meeting Derek's eyes and sees the Alpha has a look that Stiles has never ever seen before on his face. For some reason his heart skips a beat at that look, and he's leaning into the touch, closing his eyes and listening to Derek's voice.

"It's _stupid_ because I didn't _need_ any guidance from my sister to see what was right in front of me. She had this _thought_ in her head that I didn't want to claim you. Didn't _want_ you to be my mate. But I _do_. She was wrong, Stiles. I _do_ want you to be my mate. I _do _want to claim you."

Stiles' eyes snap open and he's at a loss for words. He doesn't need to speak though, because Derek's holding a hand up before continuing.

"And I don't _hate_ you, Stiles. _God_, if anything I _love_ you. Yes, you may get under my skin so much where all I want to do is sink my teeth into your neck and rip your-" He pauses when Stiles' eyes widen and chuckles. "No, that's not important. What's important is _you_, Stiles. You're _everything_ to me. Fuck, you're my _anchor_. When I lose control all I need to do is _think_ of you and my wolf is settled,_ calm _even. You're the thing that gets me up every day when all I want to do is lock myself away from the world, closed off from everything beyond _that_ door." He points to the Hale house door for emphasis, finger brushing down Stiles' cheek and over his jaw. "It's nothing to do with my _wolf_, Stiles. My wolf is just the arrow that points me in the direction of my mate and lets me know when it's near. It's _me _who makes the decision whether I _love _that mate or not. And I _do_, okay? I love you Stiles. Sure, it may have taken me a while to realize it. But when I _did? W_hen I realized that _you _were the one? That _you _were the mate for me and my wolf? I couldn't ignore it any longer. I _didn't _want to ignore it any longer."_  
_

Stiles is now literally hanging from every word the Alpha says, mesmerized by the way Derek's finger is brushing along his jawline and how his hazel eyes are... jesus, it's like they're looking into his _soul_.

"And every time I saw you, _every time _we were together, I just wanted to hold you, to _tell you _that you were my mate, that you were _mine_." Derek's nostrils flare and he closes his eyes. "Your scent, Stiles, _fuck_, it's... it's _intoxicating_." He breaths in, eyes opening. They're hazel, though there's tinged red around the edges like he's holding the wolf at bay, or like the wolf is holding _him_ at bay. "Vanilla oak, cedar wood, jasmine, crisp dew, _barley and green tea leaves_. Fuck, Stiles you smell like _home_."

"H-Home?" Stiles shudders when the hand on his jaw cups his chin, finger dancing a pattern under the nape of his neck.

"_Home_. Everything about you smells like _home_, Stiles." He breaths in again, sighing, red tinge sinking into hazel and pupils dilating. "_Home_ for me means _safe_. My wolf smells you and it knows that we're protected, knows that we're safe and that we're never going to be alone. That we'll always have _you_."

"You... have... me?" Stiles is tripping over his words, still staring into the Alpha's eyes, paying attention to the way Derek is inhaling his scent like he's _addicted _to it like it's his _drug_.

"_I_. _Have_. _You_. _Stiles_." Derek leans closer, resting his head on Stiles' shoulder and closing his eyes again. "Me and you, we're meant to be. Stiles, my wolf and me know you're ours. We've _always _known. We've never loved anyone as much as we love you, and we never will. You're _our _mate. We'll do anything to protect you. _Anything_. We'd lay down our lives if it meant you were safe. You come first. You're our main priority, Stiles. Without you, we're... we're _nothing_."

Stiles gasps, closing his eyes when he feels the light touch of Derek's lips on the side of his neck, the soft nip of teeth and then the glide of wet saliva when it licks along his collar bone.

"_Nothing_. Nothing in the world matters to us more than you. _Nothing_. You get that?" Derek raises his head, eye level with Stiles and nose to nose. "_I_ _love you_, Genim Stiles Stilinski. Only you. Always you. Until the day that I die."

That moment, that moment _right there_ is when Stiles thinks nothing can make this any better. That thought then flies straight out the window when Derek closes that short inch of a distance, twisting his head to the side slightly so that their lips meet. It's gentle, soft, filled with so much _love _that Stiles isn't sure what happened to the old Derek Hale and wonders what hole in the ground _this __one _climbed out of.

To say he's over the moon would be the worst understatement pun-riddled string of words of the century... well, lunar month maybe?

* * *

_**Oh god, I've turned into a complete and utter sap! This was just so fluffy and ahhhhh! I definitely had an over-the-top Sterek moment!**_

_**This was also the last chapter. I wanted it to leave a big impression on everyone (with how much fluff there is in this this I think it will) But yes, this story is officially complete!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed. Last thoughts are very much appreciated ^.^**_

_**Michelle xoxo**_


End file.
